Me And My Expendable Team
by Cat414
Summary: The Expendables are quite the team, I should know they rescued me. In return I joined the team, "One question do you own a motorcycle?" asked Lee...Lee/OC first fanfic for Expendables please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Me And My Expendable Team **

**Chapter One: The Calvary**

At the moment I was tied to a chair, with a red handerchief in my mouth waiting for my capturers to return.

I had been captured by the Russian Military as I was from Britain and happened to be the general's daughter; Melanie Cole.

So far I hadn't said a word to them, they wanted to know my father's battle strategy. Their general was getting impatient constantly yelling at them in Russian of course.

Now he entered the room and stared at me, "You think your father is coming to save you?" he asked and removed the gag for me. "No, he'd send the calvary for me." I replied,

"So you do talk sweet cheeks." commented one of the soldiers, "And you can speak an entire sentence." I remarked turning to him, he slapped me.

My cheek stung but it didn't hurt all that much, "Enough!"ordered the general gripping my chin and turning me back to him. "Now tell me your father's battle strategies or I will hurt you." he demanded. "Forget it, I'll never betray my country." I told him glaring.

He punched me, making my head snap back; I didn't make a sound. Though I knew I'd have a black eye later.

The general was about to strike again when gunfire and explosions sounded outside the compound walls. Many of them ran outside to see what was going on leaving two behind to guard me. They replaced the gag and blindfolded me as well, though I could still hear all the noise. If I could have, I would have grinned all the action outside meant the calvary had arrived.


	2. Chapter Two: My Rescuers

**Chapter Two: My Rescuers**

I waited, as the noise eventually subsided and the guards were on alert unsure of who had won. Soon they were both grunting as fights issued and ended with two dull thuds on the floor.

My gag and blindfold were removed and I saw two men before me. One was muscular, with a mustache, wearing all black and I noticed a big ring on his hand. The other man was dressed in black as well, mostly bald as far as I could tell, and held a knife in each hand, he looked skeptical as the first guy looked all business.

"Are you Melanie Cole?" asked the knife guy his voice full of skeptism, since I'm on the small side for a woman. "Yes, did my father send you?" I replied as he went behind me and cut the binds,'Finally.'I thought. "Yes, Richard Cole sent us. Are you hurt?"said the business voice was deep unlike the knife guy who sported a British accent like myself.

I stood up moving my limbs to get the blood flowing again, "Nope."I replied as another voice called out, "We gotta get out of here!" 'So these guys have their own team,nice.'I thought as the leader I assumed said, "Lets move." knife guy grabbed my hand as we ran out of the compound.

Once outside I saw many buildings on fire as we passed ending west of the compound for the lake. The rest of the team joined us forming a circle around me for protection.

We reached the docks and hurried to a black plane, I climbed inside after the knife man, "Sit down and buckle up."he commanded.I did so as the others boarded the plane. They were a team of six by my count and soon we were air born and heading home.I finally asked, "Who are you guys?"

"Well I'm Lee Christmas," said Lee aka knife man as he came from the front of the plane. "That's Toll, Hale, Gunnar, Yang, and our pilot is Barney."Lee finished. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Melanie Cole. Thank you all for saving me."I told them. "You're welcome!" came Barney's voice, the others nodded while Lee smiled.


	3. Chapter Three: Dealing With Family

**Chapter Three: Dealing With Family**

During the ride I realized I wanted to join them, become an expendable myself. I listened to them talk and joke amongst themselves a while before going to the front to talk to Lee and Barney.

"Hey guys," I greeted, "What's up Mel? the shiner bothering you?"joked Lee as he chuckled to himself. "No, I want to join your team." I said confidently.

Lee's face hardened and became serious like Barney's did. "No way Melanie, you're not qualified and we can't look after you all the time." said Barney, "Not to mention your father." Lee added.

I wasn't backing down, "I'm military trained in every category: marksman, hand to hand combat, weapons training, explosives, and I have a great stamina." I told them listing them off on my fingers. "Alright so you're qualified but what about your father?" Lee countered seeming a little impressed. "I'll handle him."I tell them before whipping around to go back to my seat and sit down.

Upon landing I thought of what to say to my father, though he wouldn't like it. Barney and Lee exited the plane with me as my father got out of his jeep to meet me. "Melanie, I'm so glad you're alright. My number one soldier is home." he said hugging me, he always called me his number one soldier since I passed my military training. "I'm happy to see you too Dad, but I have something to tell you." I said as I hugged him back. He took a step back so he could see my face and waited.

"Sir, I wish to join the expendables team. They help the innocent people, get the job done, work well together, and frankly sir they kick butt. I finally know where my passion lies."I said including my explanation for it, meaning every word but keeping it respectful for my father.

I waited, my father looked to Lee and Barney. Barney said, "She'd be a great asset to my team sir."as Lee continued, "We'll keep her safe, and she'll be sure to keep in contact with you, you have my word on that sir."My father returned his eyes to me, "Alright, soldier as long as you keep in contact and visit once in a while," he said pausing to smile, "I figured you'd find your path in life one day, I had hoped the path would be the one I chose. But I'm sure you'll make me proud sweetheart." he finished as one of his men deposited to duffel bags at my feet.

"Thank you Dad, I love you and be safe." I told him smiling, "You too, my sweet daughter." he said saluting me. I saluted back before grabbing my bags and following the guys back to the plane. I turned and waved one last time before climbing aboard.

"One question, do you own a motorcycle?" asked Lee, I grinned, "Sure do, I'll get my Dad to ship it over once I get settled."he smiled, "You're some kind of woman Cole."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Melanie Cole.


	4. Chapter Four: Tools

**Chapter Four: Tool****'****s**

A few days later the team and I met up at Tool's where my bike would be delivered. Lee and I were throwing knives at the target on one wall while the others talked or watched. "Your aim is good Mel,but you need to work on your speed." Lee commented. "Sure and you need to work on your timing." I told him, he'd been thirty minutes late to pick me up and bring us here. "Very funny."he muttered, "She's right Christmas." said Barney.

"Where's your place again?"asked Toll, he was refering to my house that I was renting. "It's at the corner of Pine and Peter Streets." I replied taking a seat at the table. "That's not far from your place Lee."said Gunnar rubbing it in how our being late was Lee's fault. Lee glared at him, and I laughed.

There was a knock at the door, and I jumped up to answer it; Lee followed me. I opened the door to see a delivery man with a big crate containing my bike, which I quickly signed for and he left us to it. The others joined us as Gunnar and Hale used crowbars to get the box open; revealing my black and silver street bike, I smiled. "Nice bike."Lee commented, "Yeah it's better than yours."I remarked and the others laughed.

We moved it inside as Tool came riding in on his bike with a lady friend in tow. The guys had told me about him, but this was the first time I'd actually seen him. "Tool, this is Melanie Cole, our newest member." Barney introduced.

Tool smiled, "You sure you can handle these guys?"he asked. "You bet I can." I told him. He nodded, put an arm around his woman and headed to the bar. We talked more about my bike and different things before I headed home. I let my hair down from my pony tail and crawled into bed, sleeping comfortably for the first time in a while.

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.


	5. Chapter Five: First Mission

**Chapter Five: First Mission**

I awoke the next day feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. I dressed in faded blue jeans, and a dark emerald t-shirt, that went well with my green eyes, and put up my honey colored hair in a pony tail.

I went down to the kitchen for breakfast; cereal with a glass of milk and an apple. Afterwards I cleaned up and my cell rang,I picked it up; "Hi, Melanie here,"

"Hey Mel, it's Kim. Have you heard anything from Paul?" she said a hint of worry in her voice. "Hey Kim, no I haven't heard from Paul since I came to America last week. What's going on?" I told her slightly confused. Paul was her boyfriend, they'd been going out for two years, and we were all friends.

"Great this isn't right, Paul was supposed to call you yesterday for you to meet him at the airport at eight this morning. What do you think happened?" she responded full on worried now. I looked at the clock on the stove it was nine-thirty.

"Take it easy Kim, I'm sure Paul's alright. Could his flight be late? maybe he got a ride with someone else? why was he coming here anyway?"I said running through possible scenarios but keeping calm as I could.

"No, I called the airport first. They said the plane had arrived and Paul did get off at the airport.

Paul doesn't have anyone else to get a ride from except you.

I don't know exactly, he said he had to talk to you face to face about someone you both knew."she replied, doing her best to provide as much information as she could. My phone beeped I had another call coming through.

"Kim, I have to go; I have another call but I'll call you back, bye." I said quickly. "Alright, bye." she responded and hung up. I answered the second call, "Hi, Melanie here."

"Mel, it's Paul. Listen I'm alright, don't listen to him."came Paul's voice rushed as it was before another voice came over the line. "Hello Cole, as you can tell I have Paul with me. In order for you to get him back in one piece, come and get him, also bring one-hundred thousand dollars. That's the insurance you need to leave James Town alive. Do we have a deal?"he said.

My left hand was clenched into a fist at my side, Mack McClane was out for revenge against Paul and me for wrecking his operation last year. I knew he wouldn't keep his word but I couldn't leave Paul with him, not without a fight.

"You've got a deal McClane, and this time you're going to get away from me." I told him anger evident in my voice. "Excellent, I look forward to it. You've got thirty-six hours from three O'clock this afternoon, see you Cole." he said and hung up. I clicked my phone shut and put it down on the counter; before gripping the edge of the counter in anger my knuckles turning white.

I remained that way stretching, and realising for five minutes to calm myself before calling Kim back. "Melanie? what's going on?" she asked immediately worried for Paul, as was I. "Yeah it's me, listen a guy wants revenge on Paul and me for something we did to him last year and has taken Paul captive. Don't worry, me and my team will get him back. Believe me Kim, no one is better for the job than me and my team."I told her.

"Alright, but be careful and as soon as it's safe have Paul call me, I'll be thinking of you guys. Bye Mel, stay sharp out there."she told me a little choked up, probably close to crying. "I will, and I'll Paul call you as soon as possible. You have my word on that, bye Kim." I said and hung up.

I grabbed my leather jacket, and put on my boots before making another call, "Yes?"came Barney's voice straight to the point as I only called him in an emergency."Team meeting, Tools, five minutes."I instructed, "Done."he said and we hung up. I jammed my helmet on my head after locking up and revved up my bike, before heading for Tools.

Lee pulled in shortly after me, the others were already there. "Alright, what's so important that couldn't wait Melanie?" asked Lee as he stood beside me, the others all looked to me as I'd called the meeting. "A good friend of mine has been taken by Mack McClane, a man who wants revenge on me and Paul for spoiling his operation last year. We need to go get him out and pay up one-hundred thousand dollars to ensure we leave alive, and we have forty hours to get it done."I annouced to them.

Barney crossed him arms, as Lee looked rather angry with me, I stared at him. "You accepted the job without consulting us first?"he burst out, "I had to, he's my friend besides I thought missions like this is what you guys do."I replied taking a step closer to him so our faces were inches apart.

"Alright guys, cool it. Mel we'd like to help but where are we going? and how are we going to get the money? let alone get paid for this?"Barney broke in, I gave Lee a glare before turing to Barney to explain.

"James Town, it's about an hours drive from here in the foothills to west. It's a small town but McClane is smart most likely lots of security and traps. I have the money we need, and I'm sure Paul and Kim will reward us somehow."I said. "I don't like this 'reward us somehow'." said Hale from the couch.

"I know but I'll pay you guys to help me with this." I said easily, Hale nodded content with that. "I get the feeling you already have a plan, what is it?"Barney said, I smiled. "Yeah, we scope the place out; find Paul. Safe him, then I'm going after McClane. He escaped me once, and I'm not letting that happen again." I told them. Barney nodded as did the others, Lee still looked angry his eyes blazing at me.


	6. Chapter Six: Preparation For James Town

**Here's another chapter, hope you guys like it. Enjoy and read and review, please.**

**Chapter Six: Preparation For James Town**

"We leave at five, do what you need to do."said Barney, I left for my house so I could get the money together, and pack what I'd need for the mission. Lee watched me at my bike, and walked over. "Where are you goin'?" he asked, "Home, to get ready. Why?"I replied, 'did Lee want to talk to me alone?' I wondered.

"No reason, see you later."he told me walking off, I knew there was more to it than that. But maybe he needed time to cool off, or think about it. I got on my bike and headed off pushing thoughts about Lee to the back of my mind so I could focus on the mission.

At the house I parked my bike in the garage, and hung up my helmet before going inside to the basement for my safe. I kept a reasonable amount of cash in there for emergencies and this qualified as one, I took out the money we'd need; putting it duffel bags.

Next was my backpack which I used often for training back home, now I'd use it for missions here. Extra clothes, cash, and weapons for good measure; you never know what can happen.

Since I was mostly ready to leave, I grabbed some leftover pizza from the fridge and heated it up for lunch.

I ate quickly being pretty hungry and sat in the living room after cleaning up to do some thinking. Our plan was to scope the place out tonight after dark, to see where Paul was,the security measures and the like for tomorrow when we'd attack the place in advance and get Paul of course.

I agreed with the plan and everything after filling them in about McClane and how he works but I wanted a back up plan just in case. 'If we get caught tonight, I'd stand down as Paul could get hurt or killed. But then if we're all captured that would be bad.'I thought as the door bell rang bringing me out my thoughts, I went to the door.

I peeked through the peek hole and saw Lee standing on the other side; I opened the door. "Hey Lee, come on in."I greeted backing up to allow him inside. "Hey,"he said simply and walked inside to the living room, boots and all.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked trying to be a good host, I haven't had anyone to see my house yet and I didn't think Lee would be the first one either. "No, I'm fine. Sit down Mel, I want to talk to you." he said gesturing beside him.

I figured that's why he'd come but at least he was being nice about it, I sat down and waited for him to start. "I'm not sure you should come with us on this mission."he said, I glared at him. Paul's my friend and I know what we're dealing with, I have every right to go with them.

"Let me tell you why before you say anything; first you're close to the target which can give you bad judgement and make mistakes. Second you're anger towards McClane isn't good; we need you to stay focused on the mission. Third well the first mission is the toughest and the one you never forget."he finished looking me in the eye.

"I get what you're saying Lee, really I do but I'm going. I owe it to Paul and Kim, they're my best friends, I won't let them down."I told him. "Alright, but you've been warned. Want a ride back to Tools?" he said I caught the frustation in his voice, he didn't want me to go with them.

I checked the clock, it was only four-thirty but a little relaxing time wouldn't be bad. "I'll take my own car."I told him and stood up to get my things from upstairs, "Women."he muttered under his breath but I still heard it.

I gathered everything into my car, locked up, and followed Lee to the garage. Once there we stayed away from each other; Lee sat at a table with Barney while I sat on the couch.

I listened to my ipod letting the music settle me down where my mood was concerned, 'To think I started to like Lee, we'd be lucky to make it through the mission without arguing anymore.'I thought as someone tapped my knee, I looked up at Barney and took off my headphones.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he said sitting down beside me as the others joined Lee at the tables. "Fine, ready to go."I told him. "Good, you and Lee work things out?" he said, "You could say that."I said, 'We agree to disagree.'I added in my head. "I hope so, we have to get in and get out, and if you and Lee can't work together. There's a problem, is there a problem?"he said not convinced. "No Sir."I answered, I'd make it work with Lee for Paul's sake.

Barney stood up, "Guys come here!"he called and they gathered around us. "Ok we've decided to go in with three cars; Toll, Hale and I will be first, then Gunnar and Yin with half the supplies, and Mel and Lee with the rest."he said. Lee shot me a glare and I shrugged, it wasn't my fault we were paired up together.

"We meet at the hill after the bridge since it has the best view of the place, from there we'll split up to cover every angle of the place; then we'll regroup and figure out the best tactic to get in."he explained. We all nodded in agreement, "Let's go."he said and got in our vehicles.

I climbed in the passenger side, as Lee got in the driver's seat. "How long did you say the drive was?" he asked starting up the car. "It's an hours drive."I told him, "Just great."he commented as we left the garage.

I stared out the window ignoring him, but then again I wanted to know why he was so against me going. "Why are you so against me going?"I asked flat out, he focused on the road and thought about it before he replied, "I don't think you're ready for this, and I don't want you to get hurt."

'He cares about me, he's trying to protect me.'I realized thinking it over. "I think I'm ready, and I have you to help me. I'm sorry about earlier at my house, I was being stubborn and frankly ungrateful that you were warning me; plus making sure I was ready. Are we good?"I said putting out my fist, he bumped it with his and purposely hit a bump on my side of the road making me hit the roof of the car. "We're good."he said smiling, I smiled back.

We talked from then on, "So how's a lady like you end up in the army?"he asked when we were about half way there, I could see the bridge in the distance. "Well my mother gave birth to me and died shortly after, so naturally my father had to raise me alone. He told me how he'd wanted a son to follow in his footsteps, I told him that he could treat as a son. He laughed back then but now I don'think he would change a thing and neither would I."I replied looking through the windshield,I had tears in my eyes.

I blinked them away as he said, "I'm sorry, that must have been tough." I nodded and looked up again. "Lee stop!"I yelled as I watched the bridge give way after Gunnar and Yin crossed. He hit the brakes making my seatbelt cut into my body, "You alright Mel?"he asked rubbing his head, "Yeah, how about you?"I replied guessing he had hit his head on the steering wheel.

"Sure, just bumped my head."he replied as his phone rang. "We're alright,"he answered, I watched him listen to Barney no doubt, then he nodded.

He took his phone from his ear and put it on speaker, "Mel, is there a way for you guys to go around?"said Barney. I thought about it and remembered a path a little ways back that would lead us to a second bridge. "Yeah, we'll meet up with guys soon."I told him. "Good, do it."he said and hung up.

Lee hung up and put the car in reverse, giving it a little too much gas, we shot backwards; I shot him a look. "We're behind schedule."he complained tapping his watch.

We backed up a little more before turning onto the path leading to the second bridge, which we crossed without problem and met up with the others. "'Bout time."said Hale, we shrugged as we joined them huddled together.

We were given our instructions and headed off in our same groups to scout the place. Lee and I took the east side traveling through the hills quickly but careful til we found a good vantage point. We took out our binoculars; night vision and thermal. Stretching out on the ground we looked around; they had guard towers, guard patrol circling the place every two minutes, guard dogs, and of course lots of soldiers.

"This place has quite the set up." Lee commented looking to me, I nodded. Looking some more I found Paul being held in the town jail in the middle of town, he seemed to be unharmed but thermal couldn't give me a picture just heat signitures. I told Lee, "The direct approach might be needed."he commented checking his watch, "We should get back."he told me.

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."I said, he gave me a funny look but nodded and started off to meet the others. I waited a little before swinging my bag on my back and heading in town.

I knew it was crazy what I was doing, but it would come in handy later. I worked fast planting my bombs in many places around town before beating it out of there, and heading for the meeting place. 'Lee and Barney would kill me, if they knew. Though I'm more scared of Lee than Barney.'I thought running along before slowing to a walk and met the guys.

"I was starting to wonder."said Lee, "Sorry, what's the plan?"I said not wanting to waste any more time. "We go in at dawn get Paul, and McClane only if we can."said Barney emphasizing the last part to me. I gave a firm nod, so did Lee. I guessed he'd be keeping eyes on me, "Get some shut eye, we go in at 0600 hours."he finished off.

We set up camp, Lee sat across from me on his sleeping bag, while I sat on mine. I thought about Paul;'He is military trained, strong, quick, and sharp. How did he get caught in the first place? I hope he's alright and staying tough.'

"Something on your mind?"asked Lee as Barney joined us sitting with Lee. "Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking about Paul."I replied caught a little off guard. "I'm sure he's fine, don't worry Melanie."said Barney. I nodded easily enough, before stretching and climbing into my sleeping bag. "Little early isn't it?"teased Lee.

"Hey, she's doing the smart thing. You could learn from her Christmas."said Barney chuckling. The others joined in, and Hale added, "Yeah, like learn to keep your eyes on the road, romeo."I chuckled at that. "Shut up Hale."snapped Lee.

Soon we calmed down and settled in for the night, each of us hiding a weapon under our jackets which we used for pillows just to be on the safe side. I slept terribly tossing and turning alot at first until someone, Lee I think, rubbed my back gently until I fell asleep completely.

"Don't move!"shouted a voice jolting me awake, I pulled out my colt 45. The guys awoke with the same reaction, "Drop your guns."commanded McClane as he stepped forward from his circle of men that had surrounded us.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Minor Set Back

**Thank you for your reviews movielover123456, it helps encourage me to write more ****J**

**Chapter Seven: A Minor Set Back**

The guys and I stood together in a group still holding our guns,I had my eyes locked on McClane and a tight grip on my gun of course. Lee was on my right side, and Barney was on my other side; we were in a standoff.

The air was think with tension, if it wasn't for his men around I would have killed McClane without hesitation. Though McClane decided to speak up, "Hello Cole, did you bring the money?"

"Yeah, it's in the get Paul first, then you get the money and we leave."I told shook his finger at me, "I don't think so, you're on my turf this time so we're playing by my rules. Go get the cash or your friends are dead."he told me.

"Don't move Melanie."Barney commanded, "I'll get your money."Lee offered. I stayed put as he took a step forward, the soldiers came closer and one of them pushed Lee back. "It's ok guys, I got this."I tell them handing Lee my gun and going through the men to the car for the duffel bags.

I drop them near Travis, he was McClane's second in command and walk towards Lee. Travis wraps his arm around my neck holding tight and puts his gun to my left temple, "Welcome back."he tells me.

The guys take a step towards us and Travis tightens up on me, "I'll kill her, now drop your guns!"he nodded while Lee glared at Travis not moving, "Do it Lee."Barney told him firmly. "Don't hurt her."Lee told him and complied.

I could just barely breath with Travis holding me the way he was, "Alright Travis and my men will escort you to town, you can join Paul, he's been awful worried about you, Mel."said McClane, I struggled against Travis wanting to get to McClane but ended up choking myself.

McClane simply smiled and climbed in his jeep, Travis released me to the others. "You alright?"Lee whispered, I nodded quickly. "Put your hands on your head and walk to the town jail."Travis commanded we did so.

We reached the jail and went inside, I saw Paul gripping the bars to his cell; he looked tired, and a little worn out. "Paul!"I exclaimed and rushed forward only to have Travis grab me by the waist and shove back.

"Mel,it's good to see you."said Paul weakly, "Shut up,"Travis spat kicking the bars, Paul backed away. Barney, Lee and I were put in the cell next to Paul, and the others were put in the cell next to us. "I'll be back soon, keep quiet."Travis warned and left posting soldiers outside the door.

"Well this is a minor set back."I said going over to Paul, he grabbed my hands in his.

"You call this a minor set back!"exclaimed Lee, I nodded as Barney said, "I didn't plan for this." I did but I needed to talk to Paul first.

"Paul, are you hurt?"I said, "Not too badly, and a little advice Mel; stay away from Travis. He set on making you pay for you know..." he told me. "I figured as much,"I told him casually like we were talking at a cafe instead of jail cells.

"I know how to get out of here."I told everyone, "Why didn't you say so before now?"asked Gunnar, "I had to make sure Paul was alright to move. Now I've planted bombs all around the place they're armed and ready to detonate."I said taking out the detonator from my boot. "That's why you were late."Lee accused narrowing his eyes at me as did Barney.

"We can talk about it later."I told them and flicked the first switch, waited a few minutes then hit the second switch and the third. There were three more left, "What are you wanting for?" asked Hale impatiently. "We need to move to the front right corners of the cells and watch our heads."I told him.

We moved and Lee and Barney covered me, I took a breath, 'I hope this works.'I thought and switched the last three switches all together. The blast was deafening on the ears and there was dust and bricks everywhere, I choked and coughed as we crawled through the holes.

Barney led us to the equipment shed where we gathered our weapons;Lee and I grabbing went out in pairs we'd regroup after the bridge.

Paul was with Barney, Toll and Hale were together, Gunnar and Yin and of course Lee and myself. We moved swiftly in between the buildings going towards the brush, Lee looked around the corner of a church. "I'll go first, you check it's safe then follow me."he whispered, I nodded.

Lee darted across, I peeked and saw that they were still turned away. I ran to the brush, and continued on like I assumed Lee had done. Not long after I stopped abruptly seeing Lee face down on the ground, 'No, please no...not Lee.'I thought checking the area was safe before going over to him.

I rolled him over as gently as possible and felt for a pulse with one shaky hand; his pulse was strong and his breathing was even. I smiled in relief before hearing a rustling of leaves, I stood up in front Lee my gun aimed where the noise had come from as a figure stepped out of the trees.

"Always the protective one." said McClane as he stepped a little closer. I squeezed the trigger of my gun, hitting him in the shoulder;he fell to the ground clenching his shoulder in pain. I heard a branch snap behind me, I grabbed a knife and whipped around throwing it in the target's leg.

I grinned as it was Travis that I'd hit with the knife. "Nice shot, you want to see mine?"he said pulling out a knife of his own.

I had my full attention on him, and my gun aimed at his chest; McClane was no threat to me with a bullet in him. Travis tensed to throw and I gripped my gun before something hard and metal connected with head;I groaned and dropped like a stone.

**What's going to happen next? you'll have to wait until Friday as I'll be busy over the next few days. In the mean time if there's something you'd like to see happen in the story feel free to PM me.**


	8. Chapter Eight: No Pain No Gain

**Warning: This chapter is darker than the other ones. Readers be warned there is death, torture and depressing moments.**

**Chapter Eight: No Pain No Gain**

"Mel, Melanie wake up."someone whispered, my head hurt pretty bad and I wanted to rest longer so I ignored the voice. "Cole,I could use some help here."the voice said louder than before, I slowly opened my eyes to see my boots and the floor.

'What happened?'I thought trying to move my hands only to find my wrists tied to a steel pole behind me. My head throbbed as I looked around; there was a small circular window to my left the only source of light, to the right I saw a low wall with stairs leading down I guessed since the roof was slanted meant I was in the attic of a building.

I shifted my hands again making the rope cut into my skin and someone to say, "I liked it better when you were out of it."I almost laughed but given the situation I held it back but smiled.

"Thanks Lee, maybe you got hit in the head too hard."I told him, "Least you've got some humour in you."he commented. Lee was tied on the other side of the pole so I couldn't see him, "How long was I out?"I asked knowing we should have been dead long ago.

"Half an hour since I woke up, your head hurt?"he replied, "Yeah, any ideas on how to get out of here?"I told him. "Not yet, I was hoping you had some."he said,

"I asked you first."I remarked. I looked up at the knot it wouldn't be too hard to get out of; if you could get to it and loosen it up.I saw that there was a wooden beam a little higher up and I got an idea. "Lee listen for anyone coming, would you?"I instructed, "Alright,what are you doing?"he responded. "I'm going to get us out of here."I told him quickly.

I put one foot against the pole, then the other one repeating the process until there were just under my butt. I judged the distance again to the beam and pushed off the beam to swing my legs up and wrap my feet around the beam. (Sorry if that's confusing.)

I was now hanging upside down looking at the knot; I knew I had to work fast since I couldn't stay in that position too long. I grabbed the end of the rope in my teeth and started to pull as much as I could releasing some of the pressure off my wrist. "Impressive Cole,"said Travis making me spit out the rope; neither of us had heard him come up.

"Why don't you come down and join me?"he asked, before shooting the rope holding my wrists to the pole. Not expecting to have my full body weight to hold my legs slipped and I landed on the wood floor. I back hurt since I had landed on it and my head was pounding on but I stayed silent.

Travis grabbed the back of my shirt collar and hauled me up, my legs felt my jelly still so I fell back into him. "Come on now, you're not that hurt are you?"he said, I straightened up.

He started to lead me away to the stairs but Lee said, "Take me instead, you can do whatever you want to me, just let her go."

"Nice try, but it's payback time"Travis told him and lead me away, "I'll be alright."I said for Lee's benefit but I think it was more for mine. "Shut up."he scowled taking hold of my arm now and pushing me ahead of him down the stairs.

'I have to stay tough until the others get here.'I thought to myself going into the main room below the attic which was oddly enough a bar; Travis pushed me along into the back room. I was nervous though being tortured wasn't new to me, I'd been through it before but nobody had the hatred for me that Travis had.

As we entered I saw McClane resting on a couch bandages covering his wound, his shirt had been removed so I saw the scar on his other shoulder he had gotten courtesy of Paul a few years I saw many tools lying about; whips, baseball bats, knives, and guns of course. Though there was only the three of us in the room so that didn't make much sense to me;the guns.

I was moved to a wall across from the couch where I was chained up. After making sure I wasn't going anywhere Travis walked away to the tools looking at them, trying to decide which one was best. "McClane, now your shoulders match!"I called across the room to him, "Maybe but you'll look worse than me when he's done with you."he remarked.

I thought so considering what happened when McClane, Travis, Paul and I were fighting against each other a few years back.

**Flashback: A few years back in James Town...**

_I searched the town looking for Paul, we'd been separated upon entering the place having been fired at. I was going through a court yard toward the church when a bullet hit the ground next to my foot._

_I turned to see Justin; Travis's older brother and second in command at the time. I raised my gun to shoot him, he shook his head. "Don't you want to know why I didn't kill you just now?"he had said. I shrugged holding my gun still, "Come on."he said motioning to the church. "No way, you're not going to trick me that easy."I told him._

"_Fine, then I'll bring you to McClane instead."he said, "Alright, lets go in the church."I said, 'He may be trying to trick me but there seemed to be a reason why didn't want me dead, and there's no way I'm being served to McClane on a silver platter.' I thought mildly. He smiled and we went inside._

"_So why didn't you kill me out there?"I asked cutting to the chase. "We have some time yet,"he stated calmly like he was in complete control of the situation. "You're too young."he said in reply to my question. I gave him a look to say 'Really?'he nodded._

"_You're young, innocent, and shouldn't be involved in this mess."he went on, sounding like he had regrets. I asked him about it, "You talk like you regret working with McClane and having your brother being involved too. Am I right?" he sat down on bench and I stood in the aisle._

"_I thought I hid it pretty well, truth is I want out. Nobody knows this of course unless I wanted to be shot where I stood.I'm not sure why I'm telling you this or why I think you'd care about me. But you're smart so I hope you'll understand the reason behind what I'm about to tell you to do, you follow me?"he responded, I nodded having an idea where this was headed._

"_I need you to shoot me, in the chest."he told me, I'd killed before but not this way. "I want to look like I went down fighting."he supplied. "Alright, but why me? I mean Paul would do it easy. I don't want to live my life with blood on my hands."I said._

"_You're strong Melanie,it'll be good for you in the long run I promise. When you have time after this visit my place you'll find all the answers you need."he told me holding out a piece of paper. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket, "Lets just do it before I change my mind."I told him._

_He grabbed hold of my arm and lead me outside; surprisingly no one was around. He shoved me forward and nodded quickly closing his eyes, I tensed myself and shot him._

_He dropped to the ground, just as Travis came around the corner and rushed to his dropped down beside him and put pressure on his brother's wound but I knew he'd be gone soon. _

_Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me away, "You'll pay for this!"Travis had yelled, that echoed in my ears for years to come._

**End of Flashback.**

Travis had come along way since then, so had I and Paul as well. He was more controlled and less rage filled, though the anger burned in his eyes since he saw me early this morning.

"My brother was a good man, strong, patient, and a great soldier,"said Travis now running his hand over many tools settling on the whip, "And you killed him!"he finished loudly with anger pointing the whip at me.

I knew he wouldn't understand why Justin chose to go out that way, I still didn't understand it some times. After everything that happened it was two weeks later before I could go to his place and found his journal. I took it and left waiting a while before even reading it, since the pain and memories were still fresh.

Eventually I did, though for the longest time I regretted it. Having nightmares every other night, some nights not sleeping at all and going out for runs instead, and of course wishing I didn't kill him.

"He wanted me to kill him Travis."I told him, "Liar!"he yelled cracking the whip it hit the wall just beside my head. 'He's not going to listen in this state, best keep my mouth shut. At least I tried to tell him.'I thought but the pain I had in my head earlier was becoming dull.

"I've been dreaming of this day for a long time, and now I can avenge my brother."he declared striking my left calve then my right.

It hurt, I'd have bad bruises at best but more likely I would have deep welts and gashes. He continued on when I didn't cry or scream, hitting each of my arms before striking across my chest. It burned badly, I knew I should have taken myself away from the pain by thinking about something else but I could only think of Lee upstairs wondering what was happening to me.

I waited for more, but Travis merely changed weapons; twirling a baseball bat in his hand I noticed looking across the room. "I'm going to enjoy this."he said smirking clearly he was amused by this.

He came closer, I closed my eyes; like Justin I didn't want to see it coming. I heard a whistle and opened my eyes to see Lee hit Travis in the face with brass knuckles, he dropped to the floor; blood pouring from his nose.

The guys came in then and Hale along with Lee released me from the chains holding me up. I fell into Lee my body full of new, hot, pain.

"Melanie,come on look at me."he said worried but firmly. I looked up at him, I'm sure the pain I was in showed in my eyes then. "You alright to move?"he asked, "Think so."I muttered not really sure of much since I was in quite the amount of pain.

"Mel."said Travis sounding funny since his nose was probably broken, I looked to him as Lee and Paul got each of my arms across their shoulders to help me walk. "I'm not through with you."he told me, "Yes, you are."said Barney before shooting him.

We moved towards the door, McClane was still on the couch, I had almost forgot he was there. "Cole,take the money."he said nodding towards the end of the couch.

Toll grabbed it, "Good luck in life."he said and we continued on; as we reached the door a gun shot sounded behind us. I knew McClane was gone now, like many others had during this not so easy mission.

We hurried on, or at least the best we could with me being hurt and all. Hale found a huge truck and we pilled in; him and Barney in front, the rest of us in the back. I laid on the floor of the truck bed with Lee sitting near by, "I'm glad this is finally over."I told him. He smiled and said, "Yeah, you and I need to have a talk when we get back."


	9. Chapter Nine: Heading Home

**Hope you guys are liking the story so far, I had a little free time Wednesday night so I posted chapter 8 9 was ready early too.**

**Chapter Nine: Heading Home**

We went back to our camp site gathered up the supplies and switched to our own vehicles; Paul and Lee helping me into the back seat of our car.

Paul said, "Let me check you over."I nodded wincing a little as he rolled up my pant legs. "You got a med kit?"he asked Lee, "Yeah, it's under the seat."he replied quickly.

He pulled it out, flipped it open and began cleaning around the wounds. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, 'Man this hurts like hell!'I thought bitterly. He bandaged them over and replaced my pant legs carefully.

I smiled a little least now it didn't sting as much, Paul drew his knife and cut away my shirt which was dirty and bloody anyways. In order to get to my other wounds to patch them up, he handed me a blanket to keep warm.

I didn't mind Paul doing this; he was well trained and completely focused on just the he finished he helped me into a hoodie which was way too big for me, 'Must be Lee's.'I thought as Paul asked, "Are you in pain?"

"Not really, take my cell from the front pocket of my bag and call Kim."I told him.

"She's been worrying since you went missing and I promised her you would, when it was safe."I added as he retrieved the phone. He climbed into the front seat and keyed in her number;I tuned him out and watched the scenary pass by the window.

"You alright back there?"Lee asked "Yeah, just relaxing. Are you ok?"I responded knowing he must have been tired we all were but we needed to get home too. "Sure, do you regret coming?"he said roughly, he was trying to figure out what kind of person I was, I think. "No, it was worth it."I replied; Paul hadn't stopped smiling since he was on the phone with Kim.

He covered the end of the phone and turned to me, "She wants to talk to you."he said, I nodded. He handed over the phone, "Hey Kim,"I greeted. "Mel!" she all but shrieked, I held the phone away.

"It's so good to hear from you and Paul. Thank you so much for saving him, I'm glad you guys are alright."she went on at regular volume. "You're welcome, it was my pleasure. Yeah, we were lucky."I told her. A beep sounded on the line, "I'd better go my phone's dying on me, bye Mel." she said, "Alright, bye Kim." I said and we hung up.

I was relieved as I was getting tired; we'd slept only a few hours before we were rudely awakened, all the action we went through, plus being tortured.

My energy was running out, "You should try and get some rest Cole,it'll help."said Lee. "Yes sir."I said tiredly, adjusted my position a little and soon after slept easily.

I awoke much later starring up at a white ceiling with a ceiling fan made of wood. I moved a little on the couch to see around the room; a window ahead of me showed it was dark outside, and there was a fireplace across from the couch. 'This isn't my house, where am I?'I thought.

I sat up slowly and carefully so I wouldn't pull my wounds open again, "Hey, how are you feeling?"Paul said from my right, I looked over to see him standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Better, my body is sore but otherwise I'm just hungry."I told him. "I can only imagine how hungry you must be after sleeping for 7 hours straight."said Lee entering the living room from the hallway a short distance from the fireplace.

"I did?"I said in disbelief, "Yeah, I had to carry you in here myself."he confirmed. "Is left over pizza alright? the guys and us ate earlier."he asked, "Sounds good, and who's place is this anyways?"I said. Lee grinned, "It's my place, you'll be staying the night here; both of you."he replied before passing Paul to get my dinner.

Paul joined me on the couch, "I wanted to tell you this before but you were asleep so I'll tell you now. Thank you Melanie for saving me from McClane and his men."I smiled, "It was nothing, any time."

We heard a dish shatter in the kitchen, "Getting wounded isn't nothing."Lee said loudly and slammed a cupboard door shut. I giggled a little, I knew that too.

The next day we dropped Paul off at the airport. "Bye guys, I won't forget what you did for me."he said, "Don't worry about it, keep safe."Lee told him and they shook hands. "See ya Paul, take care of yourself and Kim too."I said, "Will do, you guys as well."he said, I nodded and he hugged me lightly.

We left to the car as he headed for his gate. "Cole, I'm glad you are a part of this team."Lee told me in the car. "That's good, and I'm glad too."I said. At Tools the guys cheered when I got out of the car, I laughed while Lee smiled.

"Hey Melanie, have a drink."said Tool handing me a beer, Barney toasted me. "To Mel, for a good job and hanging tough on her first mission, to Mel!" "To Mel!" they repeated raising their all took a swig; it burned on the way down but it felt good.

"Thanks guys, here is your payments."I said handing out wads of cash. "Ya, that's what I'm talking about."said Hale counting it up, each of them nodded or smiled.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Talk

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was just too tired.**

**Chapter Ten: The Talk**

My phone was vibrating, I rolled over in my bed to grab it off the night stand. I had three texts; I rubbed the sleep from my eyes so I could see better. I had two from Lee and one from Barney.

Lee had texted at seven-thirty to be at his place at eight-thirty. Then again at eight, _"Get over here by eight-thirty or I'm coming to get you." _'Must be important.' I thought before checking Barney's text _"Need a ride?" _I texted back _"No, I'm good."_ quickly, dressed and hurried downstairs.

I checked myself over in the bathroom deciding to leave my hair down for once and headed out without breakfast so I wouldn't be late. I took the backroads and arrived at Lee's same time as Barney pulled into the driveway, I parked my bike beside his.

"Morning."he greeted, I nodded grumply having been woken up and asked to be somewhere early in the morning. We went to the door and he banged on it with his knuckles, soon after Lee yanked it open, "Come in."he told us.

"Morning sunshine."he greeted me as I passed by him, I grunted, "Hello." he had called a meeting with just Barney and me and I didn't understand why. 'It's been three days since the last mission, did we have another one?'I thought as I sat down on the couch.

"Thanks for coming."he said coming from the kitchen and placed a plate of muffins on the table. I grabbed one and Lee got things rolling, "Why did you place those bombs after I left?"he asked me.

I swallowed the bit of muffin in my mouth before replying, "It was a back up plan, rule one is always have a back up plan besides one person is less likely to be spotted than two." "Is that right? well no more surprises like that, got it?"he said frustrated, "Yes sir, that the only reason why you called me here?"I asked shocked. "No, I want to ask you something."said Barney, I waited.

"Why did you and Paul ruin McClane's operation a few years ago? and are you sure this is the right job for you? think before you answer."he asked, I thought about it. A short time after I told him, "McClane and his men were going to the next town after James Town and we decided to stop them. They kill people who never did anything to them, drive people away from everything they've worked so hard for and everything they knew. Paul and I protected the innocent and killed the bad guys that deserved it for what they had done."I paused for a breath and answered the second question.

"Yes, I'm positive this is the right job for me. You and your team do the same thing Paul and I did then, only difference is you have a great team to work with. I'm proud to be a part of it and will continue to be unless you say otherwise,sir."Barney nodded, "Good, you're committed and I can tell you'll make a great soldier for this team."he said and held out his hand, I shook it.

I assumed I had his respect now and that meant a lot to me being the newest member of the team. Barney and Lee went to the door as I grabbed another muffin before following. "See you later." said Barney and went out the door, Lee closing it after him. "Lee, don't I get to leave too?"I asked confused.

"No, I'm not through with you yet. Back to the living room."he replied, I stared at him not moving. "Come on, I just want to talk to you. At least hear me out, alright?"he told me, his voice was softer now more gentle. We returned to the living room sitting beside each other on the couch,I put the muffin back on the plate; not hungry anymore.

"I'm not sure how to put this so forgive me if what I'm about to say confuses you."he stated, I nodded. He took a deep breath and looked ahead to his fireplace as he talked, "When Travis took you away after we'd been captured, I was scared. Scared that he'd kill you or at the very least hurt you real bad, it made me sick with worry, and filled with rage that I wasn't there to protect you and keep you safe. When I saw you chained against the wall, you were hurt and in a lot of pain that upset me; the whole drive home I thought about how I could have lost you." he paused taking another breath.

"What I'm trying to say Cole is; I like you and I'd like for you to be my girlfriend."he said, I sank back into the couch completely shocked. I stayed that way a while as Lee just held his head in his hands not saying anything else, I was glad of that.

He'd said enough already, I'd liked Lee ever since he cut me loose in the Russian compound. What he just told me confired that he felt the same way I did, I hadn't given it much thought before since I didn't know he felt the same but thinking about it now; I could be his girlfriend.

"Please say something."he said now looking at my face for an answer. "Yes."I said, he blinked, "Yes what?"he asked, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."I told him grinning widely. He smiled and hugged me tight, "I'm glad we had this talk."he whispered, I laughed and soon he was laughing too.

**Sorry if it's a little short, next one will be longer when Mel is confused if she made the right decision and a bit more about her past will be revealed. How will Lee handle all that? we'll see. This story takes place after the first movie but before the second one. Read and Review please let me know if you like it.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Changes

**Hey guys, any ideas for chapter 12? I need some ideas it took longer to do this chapter than I thought.**

**Chapter Eleven: Changes**

Lee and I hung out the rest of the day: talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. "Do you want to go out to lunch Mel?"he asked enough though it was past noon. "Sure, do you have a place in mind?"I replied. "Yeah, cafe 99. It's not far from here we can walk."he told me.

Outside the sun was warm in the afternoon so we left our jackets open. After a short while Lee took my hand in his holding it as we rounded the corner and went inside the cafe.

I smiled as we waited for someone to come and seat us, "Hi there, a table for two?"asked a waitress wearing black pants and light pink t-shirt like the big sign out front. "We'd like a booth, with a window please, Claire."said Lee obviously he'd come here many times before. "Sure, right this way."she told us with a smile and lead us to the booth facing the street.

I remembered, 'What about the guys? how will they handle this? not to mention my dad.'I thought as we sat down. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"asked Claire cheerfully, "I'll have a coffee."Lee told her, she looked to me. "I'll take a chocolate milkshake, please."she wrote it down and said, "Sure, coming right up."

"What's on your mind?"he asked, "How will the team take this? not to mention my dad?"I asked in return. He thought about it as we looked through the menus; I decided on a hamburger with fries as our waitress returned putting our drinks on the table. "Are you ready to order?"she asked ready to take them down.

"I'll have a hamburger with fries."I told her, "Good choice, and for you?"she commented looking to Lee. "Make that two."he said and she walked off."I'm sure the team will take it well, they've been after me to get a woman for a while."he answered.

"I can imagine, but it feels like we're rushing into this. Lee, I'm sorry I might need to rethink this."I told him, yeah I liked him but we'd gone from team mates to boyfriend girlfriend within a few days. "What's there to think about? if you have cold feet just tell me."he said irritated. 'Well this is going just swimmingly.'I thought to myself.

"It was a snap decision, I really like you and I want to be your girlfriend..."I said falling short of what I wanted to tell him. "So what's stopping you?"he asked, "Well we don't know each other real well, and it may be too soon."I replied. 'Why did I rush into this? and why is it getting harder to think straight?'I asked myself silently and the answer was simple; Lee Christmas.

"Well now's a fine time to decide that you might go back on your word."he snapped turning to the window for a while ten back to me.

"Sleep on it tonight, then give me an answer in the morning. In the mean time lets enjoy our lunch."he said just before our food arrived.I ate eagerly, being really hungry as was Lee packing it away in no time.

We decided to skip desert and after Lee paid the bill we headed back to his place. As we were walking back I wanted to say something, tell Lee about what happened to me in my last relationship but I couldn't find the words and stayed silent. Lee was quiet too, probably still mad at me for how things went earlier at the cafe.

I stopped on his front porch not wanting to go inside, and go home to my own place. Lee stopped and turned to me, "Take it easy Cole, I'll see you tomorrow."he said his eyes looking sad and longing for me, I cringed inside. "Yeah, I will. Thanks for lunch and everything today, bye Lee."I told him working up a small smile though it didn't feel right. He nodded and waved me off before going inside, I stared at the door for another moment or two before climbing on my bike and going home.

I was confused and feeling awkward about the whole thing with Lee, and I hated it. Did I want a relationship? and if so with Lee; yes and yes. Was I ready to give my heart to a man again? no, not by a long shot, which was the problem. I sighed sitting down at my desk in the living room to write to my Dad; leaving out the part about Lee and I.I asked him for advice saying, "Is it worth it to risk everything for happines?"and signed my name at the bottom. I'd mail it tomorrow on my to Lee's since I'd planned to walk.

Afterwards I had nothing to do, so I figured I'd go to Tools and shoot some pool; Lee's bike was in the parking lot so I turned around and went to the city park instead. I parked my bike and went to sit on the bench thinking again,until a bark broke through my thoughts; sitting at my feet was a golden retriever puppy.

"Hey little guy,"I said picking him up carefully, and stroking him. Poor little guy is probably lost, considering he had a collar and a name tag; it said Sandy. I looked around the park and saw a mother and a group of kids looking around for something I headed over to them.

"Look that lady has Sandy!"a young boy called out, I put the pup down and he ran to the boy tail wagging. "Thank you, we were worried about him."said the woman, "You're welcome."I said and walked off only to stop a few feet away. 'It couldn't be, was that Hunter? I have to get out of here.'I thought heading for my bike and going home.

I locked the doors and made sure that my phone was charged and on me at all times. I shook my head feeling rather silly, it was probably just a guy that looked like Hunter. The door bell rang and I jumped and took some breaths before seeing who was at the door; Barney.

I opened the door, "Hey Barney, come on in."I said. "Hey Mel."he greeted. "Can I get you something?"I asked showing him to the living room. "Nah, I'm good."he replied sitting on the couch. "Alright, why are you here?"I said not knowing.

"Because of Lee, he thinks you need someone to talk to and asked me to come talk to you. So what's going on with you Mel?"he told me. Man Lee was good, he seems to know me already, "Well I want to be Lee's girlfriend, but after a nasty break up a year and a half ago...I'm not sure if I am ready to put my heart out there again."I told him and it felt kinda good to tell someone finally.

Barney was quiet for a bit thinking it over, "Well best way I can figure is remove all the poison from it, then it will be strong again. You understand?"he said meaning let go of the past and tell someone about it. Though Barney didn't need to hear this story, so I thought of another person I could turn to in a time like this.

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks Barney, I'll do that."I said my mood lightening up some. "Good, now I have to get back to Tools or the guys will think I went somewhere else."he told me, I chuckled. He smiled, and we went to the door; "After you and Lee talk tomorrow you guys come to Tools, we'll celebrate."he said, "Sure, sounds good."I told him and he left the roar of his motor cycle echoing down the street.

I fixed myself some dinner; lasagna and a tall glass of coke with bread on the side. It was good, soon after I grabbed a bowl and loaded it with ice cream and chocolate sauce for desert, and it was delicous.

I dialed an old familiar number into the phone, and it was picked up on the second ring; "Hello?" "Hey Erica, it's Melanie."I told her.

"Melanie Cole? it's been a long time, to what do I owe the pleasure?"she said, I knew this wouldn't be easy but Erica was still my friend even if she wasn't my biggest fan.

"Well I need to talk to somebody about what happened between me and Hunter and you're one of the few that knows we even dated briefly. Is that alright?"I told her.

Erica is Hunter's sister and was a good friend until, Hunter called it quits with me, she thought it was my fault not Hunter's. We only talked to each other when it was really needed because she didn't forgive me for what I did to Hunter. Not caring for what he did to me at the time.

"Okay, I don't have anything better to do. Lay it on me start to finish."she said, I sighed with relief though telling the whole story would be hard itself.

"Alright, I met Hunter at the Sparks Bar while playing a game of pool. He talked to me after the game and we clicked ended up talking for hours before heading out our own ways."I started off.

"Good, this is perfect no mushy stuff."she piped up, I smiled a little since that's what I was going for. "A couple nights later we met up again and he brought me home with him to meet you and we got along well back then. A couple weeks went by with the normal dinner and movies before things started to go bad."I said pausing for a bit biting my lip on whether to continue or not. "What happened Mel?"she asked curiousity in her voice now, before she was bored I think.

"Hunter started to use me, get me to pay for things, do the driving, made me the boss. I hated it, then he thought we needed a little break. A week later he says he loves me and wants to marry me,I believed him then thinking I loved him too but it wasn't true. On the day Hunter broke it off with me, he beat me Erica, badily I was in the hospital for two days. He walked away without a slap on the wrist, but that's not what bothers me."I said pausing once more my throat was aching badly and I wanted to cry but I was nearly done.

"My gosh, Mel I'm sorry Hunter never told me that part. Jerk, doesn't tell me much of anything really. What's wrong?"Erica told me, and I could tell she was telling me the truth.

"The fact that I bleieved him, and he broke my heart. I could deal with the physical pain but he broke my heart and then my body Erica, how do you put your heart out there again after that?"I finished that was the whole story and I had tears running down my face. I grabbed the tissue box from the coffee table and wiped them away, trembling a little.

"Melanie, listen to me. I know the first one is tough and Hunter hurt you bad but you have to know that not all guys are like that. Your heart has mended all it can with the time you've given it now it needs caring, sharing, and the love of another."Erica told me, I blinked at first. Erica was smart but this sounded well funny coming from her, and then I smiled thinking about the message.

"Thanks Erica, that was really nice."I told her,

"You're welcome, my taking phsycology really paid off, who knew?"she said and laughed, I laughed too. "What else has happened?" I asked since we seemed to be on better terms now.

"I went to school for the phsycology courses and now I'm working at the high school as a counselor."she replied happily, "That's great."I said. "How about you?" she asked typical Erica didn't really like to talk about herself still but that was fine.

"Went home after what happened and trained up in the military with my dad, now I'm in America with a new job. I have to go work early tomorrow, later."I said feeling talked out and tired.

"Sure, we'll talk again soon I hope, bye Mel."she said and hung up, as did back on the couch, I yawned and stretched my limbs before relaxing them and heading off to bed.

Next morning I went off to Lee's early to tell him my answer, 'Hopefully I won't regret this.' I thought. I dropped the letter in the mail box and walked only stopping at the front door and knocking on it.

Lee opened it, "You're up early, would you like to come in and have some coffee?" he said squinting at the sun. "Sure, sounds good."I told him and we went inside. He gestured to a bar stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen and I sat as he made coffee.

"You have a nice place here."I commented imagining myself in the kitchen every morning making coffeee and breakfast. "Thanks, gets kind of lonely sometimes but it's home."he said handing me a mug, I sipped it and looked at his blue eyes which seemed to be searching for answers.

"Well they say home is where the heart is."I said lightly, looking around taking in the birch cabinets and a sandy coloured counter top plus silver handles. "I assume you made your decision, want to tell me?"he said coming around to stand in front of me. "Let me show and tell."I told him and leaned in to give him a soft, sweet kiss. "I want to be your girfriend, always."I told him after breaking off from the kiss.

"Melanie Cole, you're amazing."he said grinning before kissing me a little more strongly. I knew I'd made the right choice, and it felt great to know Lee's life and mine was going to change in a whole new way.

**What do you think? Good? not so good? Please let me know.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Have Fun While You Can

**Thanks for the idea for this chapter movielover123456, enjoy. Sorry for the wait everyone, I got busy and writer's block too.**

**Chapter Twelve: Have Fun While You Can**

"Come on, I promised Barney we'd go to Tools to celebrate with the guys."I told Lee as we'd continued to kiss each other again. "They can wait a bit longer."he whispered in my ear, I smiled as he helped me off the stool and pulled me along with him to the couch.

We kissed once more before I took charge of the situation, "Lee we have to go, I'm not breaking my promise."I said firmly and looking sternly at him. "Alright, though I have a question for you babe."he said, I nodded "Do you own any dresses?"he asked I looked at him shocked. 'What would I need a dress for?'I thought before replying, "A few, why?"

"I was thinking of taking you to a fancy restaurant for dinner, and maybe a little dancing."he told me, I moved away from him while my cheeks burned a bit. I can't dance to save my life and Lee wants to take me out dancing, this'll be amusing."Sounds like fun."I said, "Good,I'll pick you up at eight."he told me as we headed for the door.

At Tools the guys were talking and chilling when we walked in; Barney stood up. "You guys are late,so do we bring out the beer to celebrate?"he said we smiled and kissed in front of them all. "That answer your question?"asked Lee afterwards Barney smiled. "Congratulations guys."said Toll smiling.

Tool handed out the beers and the guys took turns congratulating us, I was happy and so was everyone else. "So when's the first big date?"asked Hale, "Tonight, why you want to join us?"replied Lee. Hale brought up his hands palms down and criss crossed them many times, "No way man."everyone laughed at this.

"Alright, since we're all here anyway I want to discuss our next mission."Barney annouced after we had quieted down. We all looked to him with our full attention, "Now I haven't excepted the mission yet; Lee, Mel and I are going to meet with the client tomorrow to see about the job. If we agree to it we'll be leaving at 0800 from the hanger. Questions?"he told us. "Why do I need to go with you and Lee to meet the client?"I asked, "Because our client requested you, they wouldn't tell me why."he answered, I nodded.

"Ok then, you and Lee have fun tonight while you 're meeting the client at 0700."he told us, "Got it, come on Mel we'd better go."said Lee standing up and offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me up, "Look at you Lee, you're a real gentleman now."Commented Gunnar, "Yeah, unlike the rest you."Lee remarked holding my hand. "Later guys."I told them. "Later."They said back and we walked out hand in hand.

Lee dropped me off at my place so I could get ready, and get some time to myself. I got some lunch while I checked over my e-mail on my laptop; it was mostly junk. But there was one from Paul, subject line; Long time no see. I opened it with burning curiosity.

_Hey Melanie,_

_We miss you a lot, and we are tired of doing the same things all the time and all without you. Can you come visit us soon? I hope you can, let us know._

_Paul and Kim_

I was touched, and saddened; I did not know when I would be able to visit them. But I replied the best way I could.

_Hey guys,_

_I miss you guys so much, and I would love to come visit you. Though with my missions with the team, I do not know when I will get the time. I will talk to Barney and see what I can do, after our next mission which we might leave for tomorrow. _

_Melanie_

After I sent it out I powered down my computer and went upstairs to see which dress to wear, shoes, accessories, and what to do with my hair of course. I was caught between my light blue long dress with sequence at the top just below the spaghetti straps and my red silk dress also long with the straps tying behind the neck, it showed off my curves better than the other one did. So I went with it and a pair of white sandals with a slight heel and little clear gems on the straps that criss crossed over top of where my toes would be.

I went over to my dresser and opened my jewelry box looking for a necklace and earrings. I chose a silver necklace with three tear shaped red gems on it, with matching earrings. 'Lee did say it was a fancy place, hopefully I will fit in.' I thought. My hair long and honey colored I figured would look good if I put it in a ponytail, split it to two sides then put them back through the red hair elastic to fall over my back.

Having picked everything out and carefully arranged on the bed except my dress of course it hung in the closet, I relaxed in my chair to read. A little while later my phone rang, "Hello Lee" I said seeing it was him, "Hey Mel, there has been a change of plans." he said. I sat up straighter in the chair, 'Was our date being cancelled?' I thought as I waited for him to explain.

"Can you be ready for five? they had a lot of cancelations at the restaurant and asked if we would come earlier, I said we could. Is that alright?" he said.

I nearly dropped the phone, being surprised and cupped it in both hands. "Alright, I can do that. See you soon Lee, bye." I said seeing the clock it was four and I needed to shower and everything yet. "Great, see you later." he said and hung up, so did I.

I grabbed what I needed and jumped in the shower, enjoying the hot spray over my body but hurrying just the same. Soon I stood on the light blue fuzzy bath mat wrapped in a towel blow drying my hair just enough to get it mostly dry so I could work with it easily.

I slipped the dress on tying the straps in a bow at my neck, and smoothing out the dress with my hands. Next was the necklace and earrings, which I put on with ease and fixed my hair neatly as possible. I put on some make-up and a little lip stick before grabbing my shoes and hurrying downstairs bare foot.

In the entry way I placed them on the floor and put my foot inside the right one and using my finger hooked the strap around the back of my heel, same with the left one.

Before going to the closet and picked out a thin jacket for later when it might get chilly, and a small white purse for my wallet, extra make-up and my cell phone. As lights shined in the house meaning Lee was in the drive way, I draped my jacked over my arm and opened the door before he had a chance to knock.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open, stunned by my looks, I smiled at him. He snapped out of it and said, "You look beautiful Melanie." "Thanks, you look great Lee." I told him. He was wearing black dress pants, jacket and shoes with a white dress shirt and a black tie as well. I liked Lee this way, he looked handsome.

He offered me his hand, "Shall we?" he asked, I nodded taking his hand. We walked to the car after I locked up, he opened my door for me and gave me a hand up before closing the door. Walking around the hood of the car and getting in on his side, giving me a smile before putting the car in drive and heading down the road. "Where are we going?" I asked, "It is a surprise." he replied brushing off the question. "Come on not even a ball park location?" I coaxed looking for more information. "No, you will see when we get there alright?" he told me. "Fine." I said and relaxed some watching everything pass by outside the window for a while before realizing we were heading downtown.

Cars, people and shops as well as restaurants lined the street we were on, though Lee did not slow down so we were not near our location, I sighed feeling hungry. "How much farther?" I asked, "Not much farther Mel, have some patience will you." he told me, I relented on the questions but I thought, 'Next time I am planning our date.' I waited and a little while later we pulled into the parking lot of The Palace Restaurant.

I was speechless, the outside was beautiful. The letters of The Palace Restaurant were gold with a red diamond behind it making the letters stand out. The double door entrance was stunning the doors had a white frame with glass centers that had castles edged into them with big gold handles. As well as a gold column on either side of the doors, Lee looked at me and grinned widely, "Surprise." he told me.

He helped me out of the car and we headed inside; a red carpet lead us to the dining room where a women dressed in a gold colored dress greeted us. "Hello, welcome to The Palace Restaurant. Do you have reservations?" "Yes, we do party of two under Lee."Lee answered pleasantly, she looked down at the list. "Yes, right this way please." she said leading us to a round table closest to the dance floor, which housed a stage on the opposite side of it with the band playing soft background music.

We sat down; "Your waiter will be right with you." she told us and hurried away. Lee glanced around, while I took in the table. Like everything else it was pretty; a white table cloth covered the table with a red one over top diamond shaped of course. Wine glasses stood in front of the center piece; a clear vase star shaped filled with red roses.

"This place is beautiful Lee, thank you for bringing me here." I said smiling at him. He smiled right back, "You're welcome, I figure it is our first date might as well go all out, right." he told me, I nodded as our waiter appeared. "Hi, can I start you off with some drinks?" He asked, "Yes, a bottle of your best white wine." Lee said ordering for both of us.

"Excellent choice sir, I will be right back." he told us, "Do you plan on driving us home? I asked surprised he ordered a whole bottle of wine. "Of course, but I still want to have a good time." he replied, I nodded in agreement. "You looking forward to dancing later?" he asked. I shrugged, I know I looked like the bell of the ball but I was hopeless on the dance floor. "Sure, I mean it is only dancing right." I said nervously not being able to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Have you danced before?" he asked seriously. "No." I mumbled in response feeling embarrassed. He chuckled, unable to help himself I guess, I glared at him. This was not funny, and not going the way I thought the date would go. "Sorry, it is just the fact that you are a lady of many talents and you cannot dance." he said, I did not respond and picked up a menu.

They had many things to choose from, and they were on the pricey side. Our waiter returned then with the wine and poured us each a glass, before asking. "Are you ready to order?" "Yes I will have the steak with mashed potatoes please." said Lee. "Good choice sir and for you?" he asked me. I looked up from the menu to see a familiar face, "Jack?" I asked.

"Yes it is me, and you are Melanie right?" he responded. "Yes, what do you recommend Jack?" I said. Lee glared at me, obviously unhappy about this. "I would recommend the chicken with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables." he told me.I nodded, and he headed off for the kitchen a smile on his face.

"How do you know this guy Jack?" asked Lee within minutes of Jack leaving us. "Old childhood friend, it is nothing to worry about Lee." I told him, he visibly relaxed and changed the subject. "You look good with your hair like that."

he said. "Thanks, you clean up good too." I smiled and looked over to the band, and back to me, I shook my head.

Before Lee could move they went off stage for a break I guess, I grinned. "You will have to dance at some point Mel,"

he told me. "Yeah, but I would rather it be later." I said. He shook his head and we sipped our wine before Jack returned with our meals. "Enjoy your meal." he told nodded and he left to serve other customers.

We ate in silence for a while enjoying our food, "What was your life like as a kid?"Lee asked,'No doubt he's wondering how I met Jack.'I thought chewing on some chicken. "Same as anyone else I think,going to school, spending time with friends, and my parents of course. With my dad being busy in the military I didn't see him much."I told him, he nodded sipping his wine. "Sounds about average, how does Jack fit in?"he said. I sighed, he just doesn't give up and explained, "Some kids used to bully me because I was a soldier's daughter and I didn't know how to fight. Jack got them to stop picking on me, and actually saved me from a fight in high school."

"Is that right?" he asked, I nodded as Jack came over to us; "She's telling you the truth, I never forget that day." he said. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked after remembering he still had to work I guessed.

"We're good for now, thanks Jack." responded Lee. We finished eating, "Melanie may I have this dance?" he asked, I shook my head, "My food needs some time to settle."I told him. "Fair enough, any ideas as to who our client might be tomorrow?"he said. "No, not the slightest idea. I know a lot of people."I replied. I pushed back my chair and headed off in search of the bathroom, it was stylish just like the rest of the place. I returned as the singer of the band stepped up to the mic, "Hello, I've been given a special request for the lady in the red dress, enjoy."he said everyone stared at me as I stood there frozen.

Lee took me by the hand and lead me to the dance floor, slipping an arm around my waist and leaning in close; "Don't want to disapoint them." he whispered taking up my right hand and putting my left hand on his shoulder. I looked to his face feeling lost and extremely nervous; I hated being the center of attention.

He gave a sharp nod and the music started to play, he lead and I followed as best I could; luckily I didn't step on his foot. As we whirled around the floor, I relaxed some and realized the song was my mother's song sweet love.

Soon the song ended and everyone clapped as we sat down. Jack came over grinning, "Nice show, good dancing Mel."he said and I knew he was the one to request the song. "Thanks Jack, how about some new york style cheesecake for dessert?"I said.

"Of course coming right up." he said still smiling, "See dancing isn't that hard."Lee commented, "Yeah, I guess it isn't as hard as I thought."I said with a little laugh. He smiled, "Maybe next time we could tango."he joked winking at me, I laughed. I poured myself some more wine having emptied my glass earlier and drank some; not wanting to think about my mother.

"That was a pretty song they played for us, do you know what it was called?"Lee spoke up a few minutes later, "Yes, it's called 'Sweet Love.'"I told him drinking more wine and willing myself to concentrate on Lee. He nodded, but looked puzzled probably because of my drinking. Jack reappeared with the cheesecake placing it on the table, and walking off again to bring some to another table. I took the first bite; it was smooth and creamy in my mouth with sweet strawberries mixed in the middle of the cheese flavour. "Yum, this is great!"I exclaimed, taking more as Lee took some for himself.

"That was amazing."he said as we placed our forks on the empty plate.

"I know, feels good after dancing."I told him and sipped more wine. "Are you alright Melanie?"he asked concern in his face, "Sure, how about another dance?"I said feeling better about dancing but also looking for something physically to do. He nodded taking my hand and leading me out onto the floor for a second time, at least I wasn't in shock this time.

As the band started up with another song,'Forever and Always.'and we circled around the dance floor. Near the middle of the song I was tearing up, I blinked them away as quickly as I could but Lee noticed. He took me back to our table, he handed me a napkin; I wiped my eyes and placed it on the table.

Jack appeared beside me, "Everything alright here?" he asked. "Yes, can you get us the bill please?"Lee said sitting in front of me with my hands in his. I sat there wanting to explain to Lee, but being upset and not wanting to go back to certain memories about my mother held me back.

Lee paid Jack with cash and a big tip before leading me away leaving him stunned. Lee draped my jacket over my shoulders outside and helped me into the car, I had calmed down by then but heading home seemed like the best idea.

Actually we went to Lee's house instead and he carried me inside despite me telling him that I could set me down in the arm and removed my shoes as well as my jacket, before bringing me upstairs to his room and placing me on the bed. He moved around the room opening and closing drawers, I looked around seeing posters of motorcycles but if somebody asked me the color and make, I wouldn't have been able to tell them.

"Here,"he said handing me a stack of clothes, "You can change in the bathroom, just there."he pointed. I took them and went in the bathroom changing quickly, and hung my dress on the back of the bathroom door. I came back to find Lee changed into black shorts and a white t-shirt, while I was dressed in blue plaid pjs and a grey t-shirt.

I put my jewelry on the side table with my cell, the alarm set for six in the morning though I figured I'd wake before then. Lee pulled back the blankets and climbed in, "Come here."he said patting the space meant for me. I flicked off the lights by the door and made my way back to the bed by the moonlight shining through the window.

Lee pulled me against his chest once I was in bed, and held me there comforting me in his own way.

After a while he spoke, "I'm not sure what happened tonight Melanie, but we'll talk about it once we get a chance. In the mean time get some rest for tomorrow and know that I'm always here for you if you need anything."and kissed my cheek lightly. "Thanks Lee, I'm sorry I ruined our first big date." I said as an apology.

"You didn't ruin anything Mel, I had a great time. I know you did too, so don't go thinking you had a lousy night, alright?"he told me. "Alright, truthfully it's the most fun I've had in a long time."I said with a smile and removed the elastic from my hair puting it on the side table with everything else; before turning over and kissing him. I broke off first blushing a little, "Goodnight Lee."I said snuggling down under the covers feeling exhausted, "Goodnight Melanie, sweet dreams."he said softly and soon after I was sound asleep.

**This chapter is longer than intended but hopefully this will make it up to you guys for me not updating for so long. Read and Review please.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Mystery Client

**Alright, here is the next chapter. It may be a bit on the short side but the next one will be better.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Mystery Client**

I woke up early next morning, slipped out of bed luckily without disturbing Lee and headed downstairs to make breakfast for us. I found some instant oatmeal in the cupboard and made it up with milk and popping it in the microwave for thirty seconds. I set a pot of coffee to brew and as if he sensed coffee Lee came down the stairs; dressed and ready to go.

"Morning Lee, I made breakfast."I said happily and put the bowl of oatmeal and a spoon in front of him. "Thanks, you sleep well?"he said eyeing the oatmeal, "Yeah, how about you? and that oatmeal is perfectly fine."I said pouring us each a mug of coffee at the counter while Lee sat at the island.

"Alright, and I'm not a big fan of oatmeal."he confessed as I put the mugs on the island top in front of him, before grabbing my bowl. "Wait until you try it first to decide whether you like it or not. Go on."I said nodding to the bowl. He tried a spoon full while I was shoveling it down, and nodded his approval soon shoveling it down like me.

He cleaned up while I gathered my stuff upstairs, and soon we were in the car heading for my place. I unlocked the door for us and went upstairs to change for our meeting with the client picking casual clothes; light blue jeans, dark red t-shirt and of course my leather jacket.

I put my hair up in a pony tail and pulled on my boots before heading downstairs. I grabbed my gear bag from the closet where I kept it ready and waiting and stood in the doorway to the living room. Lee was there looking at my family photos on the mantle above the fireplace, "Nice pictures, you ready to go?"he said turning to me.

"Yeah, lets get a move on. Barney won't be happy if we're late for the meeting."I responded heading for the door and throwing my bag in the backseat of the car. Lee came out and raised an eye brow at me rushing him but said nothing as he passed by me to the car. I locked the place and jumped in the car, Lee drove heading for an abandoned farm on the outskirts of the city. That was the agreed meeting place, and after a while of driving we arrived; Barney was already there standing beside his truck.

We parked and went over to him, "Nice of you guys to show up, thought you were going to be late after your big date last night."he said with a chuckle. "Cole made sure we weren't late."Lee responded jerking a thumb my way, I shrugged as a truck came up the laneway towards us.

It stopped a few feet away and a figure climbed out before my knees buckled beneath me and I dropped to the ground feeling faint but not wanting to pass out. Lee was beside me saying something but I didn't hear him, it couldn't be possibly be him, could it?

I asked myself silenting looking up to see the figure again. A smile appeared at his lips before I passed out from shock...

**Cliffhanger, I hope you guys like this. Please let me know with your reviews or a pm.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Acceptance N Searching

**Here is the next chapter,it's part one of a two part chapter. Enjoy and review please. Sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Acceptance And Searching (Part 1)**

"Who are you?!"someone yelled bringing me out of the darkness. I opened my eyes to see Lee and Barney standing in front of me facing that guy, trying to talk to him. I noticed I was leaning against the truck tire on the ground, I stood up and our client flashed me a grin; making Lee turn to me.

He looked relieved, "Hey, you feeling alright? you gave us quite a scare."he said. "Yeah, fine."I said as Barney said, "For the last time who are you?"he shook his head. "Save your breath Barney, he's deaf. He only uses sign language."I informed him.

"You know him I take it?"Barney asked me, I nodded "I haven't seen him in years figured he was dead."I said, "Explains your fainting spell."Lee put in. "Alright, so who is he?"said Barney. "Dylan Mathews."I replied and walked over to him, "Hi, how are you?"I said in sign language.

"Hello Melanie, I'm alright. Never thought you'd faint at the sight of me, how do you feel?"he responded looking concerned. I laughed thinking about it was true, "Alright, I didn't think so either but I thought you were dead. It's been so long, why do you need me and my team?"I signed back.

"A lot has happened over the years but we'll talk about that later. I need you and your team to find my son; Brady.

He's been missing in action for three days and his unit has given up declared him dead but I know he's out there. Will you help me?"he told me. I widened my eyes surprised, he nodded in confirmation and I motioned for Lee and Barney to join us.

"What's up?"asked Barney,"He wants us to find his son Brady who's been MIA for three days. Everyone thinks he's dead but Dylan believe's he is still alive and wants us to find him."I explained hoping they would agree to help. Barney took some time to think on it, while Lee asked, "Where would we be looking for him?"I looked to Dylan and relayed the question.

"He last mission was in Brazil,I don't know what it was about. If something was wrong and he left them for good reason. He'd hide in the jungle or a forest, his survival skills are strongest in that element."he replied. I told them what he said, "The jungle or forest of Brazil? just great nobody would have a hope in hell of finding him."Lee said rather angerily.

I turned to Barney, "Please Barney, he's a young soldier who's been abandoned by everyone except his father who I know won't stop until he sees a body or his son alive. We're the best chance Brady has."I told him voicing my opinion on the matter. He let out a heavy sigh, "Alright we'll take the job but there is a chance we may not find him. He can pay us if we deliver."

I signed quickly to Dylan the answer, he hugged me and smiled at Barney and Lee. "Thank you, I have faith in you all."he said after releasing me. "You're welcome, and so do I."I told him. "We'd better get going Mel, time's a wasting."said Barney, "Alright."I said. "We have to get going, good bye Dylan."I signed to him. He handed me a paper, "That's the name and number of a friend I'm staying with, contact us when you find anything. Goodbye Melanie, have a safe trip."he said.I nodded, and we went our separate ways.

On the way to the hanger to get the guys Lee told me, "I'm sorry Mel but this mission is crazy. We have a pretty slim chance at finding Brady and Dylan well he's stubborn and he might not want to accept the fact that his son could be dead."I glared at him full of anger.

'How could he say such a thing?'I thought, "I can't believe you said that. If you were in Dylan's position you would do the same thing, so the only reason you think it's crazy is because Dylan is different from you, isn't it?"I said my voice betraying the anger I felt towards him right then. "No, that's not true. I would do exactly what Dylan's doing and still think it's crazy but I'd go to any lengths for my family. But everyone believes Brady is dead, why not Dylan?"he countered an edge in his voice like he was close to breaking out in anger too.

I took a breath thinking for a minute, "Call it instinct, a gut feeling, or whatever you like but Dylan just knows he's alive and I do too."I said calming down some. Lee nodded content as we pulled into the hanger behind Barney's truck.

We grabbed our gear boarded the plane and I explained the mission to the guys as Barney and Lee prepared the plane. "We're going to the jungles of Brazil to find Brady Mathews who's been missing in action for three days. His father Dylan has asked us to find him."I told them. They looked uneasy and Hale spoke up, "He might be dead, you realize that right?"

"Yes, but Dylan doesn't believe that and neither do I. I can feel it that he's alive."I responded, "Strap in back there."said Barney. We did so, soon we were climbing and flying in the open skies.

After a while the plane was put on auto pilot so Barney and Lee could come back and explain the plan. "The plan is after we land at the airstrip we split up in groups of two and search by square mile with walkie talkies to keep in contact. Yang and Gunnar team one, Toll, Hale and Lee team two and Mel and I will be team 3." he paused Lee giving him a glare, as I shrugged. 'We don't have to be together every time.'I thought.

"Problem Lee?"asked Hale, "No, not at all."Lee replied though is eyes said differently. "We'll take 2-3 hours to search then set up camp somewhere and continue like that until we find him. Understood?"Barney said. We all nodded, "Is Brady deaf too?"this coming from Gunnar. "I don't think so Gunnar, I mean he is or was in the military."I answered.

Barney and Lee returned to the cockpit and I went to my bag for my ipod. "You and Lee alright Melanie?"asked Toll from behind me, I jumped a little. "Sure, why wouldn't we be?"I replied turning around slowly, my red ipod in my hand. "I don't know, but Lee doesn't seem happy the two of you won't be on the same team this time." he said.

"I know, but we don't need to be together every time."I told him. He nodded and walked back to the others; me sitting on the bench end closest to the cockpit while Toll sat next to Hale. I put my ear buds in and turned my music on low so I'd still be able to hear the guys if need be, and thought about the mission and Lee. 'We're going to find Brady and bring him home, I know we will. Lee isn't big on this mission 'cause it looks like a wild goose chase but it's not and it's also about closure for Dylan.'

The plane rocked a little bit making my left ear bud fall out of my ear, "Hold on to something back there, we've hit some turbulance."said Barney loudly. We all buckled up to be safe, as we continued to rock and rattle as we flew, 'Hope this isn't some kind of storm or something.'I thought feeling a little queasy.

About twenty minutes later the turbulance stopped, "Glad that's over."said Gunnar looking a little sick. "Me too."I said laying a hand on my stomach not feeling so good. "We'll be landing in about five minutes guys, relax alright."this coming from Lee. I leaned back against the wall of the plane and closed my eyes for a bit.

We landed with a thud as the landing gear hit the ground, and stopped with some of the runway to spare. We unloaded from the plane with our gear, "We meet back here at 0200 be careful guys."said Barney, Lee gave me a quick hug. "You be extra careful."he whispered before letting me go and we headed off in all different directions.

I fell into step behind Barney as we headed north of the plane towards the jungle hills, our guns resting in their holsters but ready. "Barney, why did you place Lee with Hale and Toll?"I asked after we'd walked for a good while searching for Brady but finding no signs of him. "Simple,to see if he can handle being away from you and stay focused on the mission."he responded moving a plant out of his way.

I nodded it made sense, "Mel, Barney you there?"came through the radio on Barney's belt. "Yeah go ahead Christmas."he said quickly. "We've found a camp site, looks to be about two days old."Lee told him, my heart sped up some, we had hope at least. "Good work, let's keep looking."Barney told him and started moving again, I followed.

A little while later the radio sounded again, "Barney, we found an old camp site too about a day old."said Yin, "Alright, keep looking."Barney said. "This kid is smart, moving camp sites every day or so and in different directions too."he said to me. "He's not a kid Barney, he's a soldier."I corrected.

He turned and looked at me, "Cole, don't go being a smart alec on me. That's Lee's job."he told me, my face fell at that then, "I heard that, keep it up Mel that way Barney will miss having me around."said Lee. We all laughed at that and continued on.

Barney and I reached the base of the jungle hills and took a little rest drinking from our canteens. It felt good, to have something to drink after walking for the better part of an hour and we had roughly an hour and fifteen minutes left before we had to meet up with the others.

I sat on a rock as he observed the hill looking for the best way up. "You take the lead on this one, and I'll follow behind you as we climb up the hill."he said, I nodded standing up and stretching out my limbs.

"Nobody's going anywhere."said a voice from behind us, we both turned around to see Brady standing a few feet away with his gun trained on myself and a cold look to his pale blue eyes.

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. Brady doesn't seem too happy does he? lol the second half will be better and will certainly have action in it. Please read and review, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Found

**Sorry for the late update. Here's part two, read and reveiw.**

**Chapter Fifteen:Found In Trouble, Getting Out Alive (Part 2)**

I showed my hands palms out and spoke to him, "Brady Mathews, I'm Melanie Cole a friend of your father; Dylan." He shook his head, "No, you're dressed like mercanaries and you act like them. The military sent you to come find me and drag me back didn't they?" he said his eyes never leaving me or Barney. "No, I have prove Dylan sent us Brady." I said and started to reach inside my pants pocket. "Slowly,"he commanded.

I slowly reached down and grabbed the piece of paper that would help us when, "Freeze!"yelled a voice as soldiers surrounded us. "No body move!" shouted another soldier to my right. "Move your hand out of your pocket Miss."ordered a soldier on my left. I did so then the soldiers turned to Brady; "Put your gun down Mathews and come with us. We've been looking for you."said the same soldier as before it seemed that he was in charge of this unit. I was angry and raging on the inside, we'd almost gotten Brady to come with us peacefully, now we'd be lucky if he even trusted us at all.

Brady merely smirked and said, "Do you really think I'll just surrender to you and come quietly Mason? You don't know me at all, none of you do. I'll be seeing you."before anyone could react he tossed two smoke gernades.

Soon eveyone was coughing and trying to communicate with each other myself included, "Barney?"I said not knowing where he was only to inhale more smoke and cough.I felt a prick in my neck and swung around to catch who did it but I only grabbed air. My vision started to darken and my legs were beginning to feel numb, 'Please let Lee and the others be safe, and Brady too.'was my last thought before collapsing into sleep.

Meanwhile Lee, Toll and Hale decided to rest for a few minutes and contact Barney to see how thigs were going on his end. "Hey Barney, how's it going?"Lee said into the talkie, he waited there was no answer so he tried again. "Seriously, where are you two?"he said his thoughts already coming up with multiple scenarios. Hale said, "Maybe they lost it, I'm sure they're fine Lee."Toll nodded in agreement. "No, Mel isn't like that. I'm trying one more time."he told them refusing to give up.

"Guys this isn't funny anymore, somebody anwser me right now!"he said, yelling the last part. "Put your guns down and come with us!"called out a soldier as he appeared in front of Lee, who had his gun raised and ready just like his team mates. "Why would we want to do that?"asked Lee.

"Because we have your boss, now what will it be?"he said, Lee thought about it and lowered his weapon. "We'll go with you, I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding." Lee said as the others followed his lead. 'Least I can see Mel again.'he thought as the soldiers motioned them along.

Upon arriving at their base campsite they gestured for them to go into the tent up ahead, they did so and found Barney inside. "They got you too huh."he stated as Lee took a quick sweep of the room and didn't see Melanie anywhere. "Barney, where is Melanie?"he said his voice sharp. "Mathews has her, took her hostage when the'good'soldiers showed up."he replied. "We'll get her back Lee, count on it."said Toll, Lee nodded as Yin and Gunnar were shoved into the tent.

I opened my eyes only to be consumed by more darkness, I tried to move but my limbs felt frozen and very heavy. I was lucky to be able to turn my head from side to side, otherwise I couldn't move and I hated it. My location was in a small tent on a cot for a bed, it was comfortable enough but really where was I?

I had figured it out after a while of laying there that Brady had taken me with him as a hostage or a bargaining thoughts drifted to Lee; he'd be pissed when he finds out what happened and would search the whole jungle looking for me. Of course the team would be right with him, and wouldn't rest until they found me either.

"Hey you're awake, that's good. Sorry about drugging you but I believe what you told me and I had to find out what other information you have. Are you hungry?"said Brady entering the tent and kneeling beside the bed. "Yeah, how come I literally can't move?"I said. "I guess the drug hasn't fully worn off yet, give it a few hours. I'll get you some food, be right back."he told me and exited the tent leaving me alone again.

I didn't blame him for what he did to me, I would have done the same in his situation. Brady returned shortly with a plate full of food in one hand and pulled over a crate near the bed to sit on. "Hope you like it, all I have is military food."he said sounding apologetic. "I will, I grew up on the stuff."I said. He chuckled and started to feed me dinner, "A soldier's daughter?"he asked after feeding me a few bites. "Better than that a general's daughter."I replied.

"Oh, that sounds rough."he commented as he gave me another spoonful of food. I nodded as I chewed and swallowed it down easy even though it didn't compared to home cooked food I'd gotten used to. "Can you tell me about your family?"I asked as he helped me to sit up so I could drink some water. "Alright, my mother was a great lady and a loving mother to me before she passed a couple years ago. Not long after I joined the army, my father got the care he needed from the caretaker that lived with him shortly after his accident when he lost his hearing. I've lost some good friends in the past year and I want out to go home and spend time with my dad while I still can."he told me looking like he'd said too much afterwards since it was some time before he spoke again.

I had finished my dinner, and was watching him make his bed on the floor of the tent when I asked, "What's your game plan Brady?"at first he didn't answer just stared down at his bed and then came to sit by me again. "My plan is to test the number you have, to see if it's true first. Spring your team from Mason and his soldiers and go home for don't talk about your mom much."he replied, tacking on that last part to get me talking I guess but I wouldn't.

My mother was a sore subject for me and I didn't want to talk about that. My fingers were starting to tingle, I was getting feeling back in them; Brady smiled as I moved them a little. We hit it early knowing tomorrow would be quite the rescue mission against military soldiers.

Lee couldn't sleep, and whether he liked it or not Barney couldn't either. "Stop worrying Lee, she'll be fine."he said his voice low since the others were sleeping as best they could. "I know that, I hate that we're sitting here doing nothing to ditch these soldiers and go find Mel and Brady and leave this place."he responded gruffly wishing they had their weapons. "Be patient, and there's nothing we can do until morning so get some sleep."Barney ordered as much as he agreed with Lee they'd have to wait to see what the morning would bring them. Lee complied grumpily and Barney followed his own advice hitting the pillow himself.

Brady got up early as usual despite staying up late with Melanie last night, and waking up in the night to her groaning but he knew it was because of her muscles regaining movement and being stiff. He made breakfast while she continued to doze, he was still curious about her mother but there was time enough later for ate and then strategized for hitting Mason's camp a few hundred yards to the east of their location. Mason was the kind to protect the front but nothing else, so they would attack from the back and leave the same way after gathering Melanie's grinned to himself picturing Mason's face when he and Mel came into the camp.

I awoke feeling very stiff but at least now I could move and left the tent for breakfast with Brady on a big log used for a bench. "Morning,"I greeted him and served myself some food, "Hey, you ready for today?"he said doing the same as me; I nodded my mouth full of oatmeal.I couldn't wait to get the guys back and get Brady back to Dylan too. I gave Brady the number and he called Dylan while I went back to the tent to give him some privacy and check my weapons.

Mason entered the tent and the expendables gathered in front of him; Barney and Lee were in the front. "I'm sorry for the trouble this has caused, I figured your lady team member would bring Brady here in exchange for her team."he said, Lee looked at him angrily. "Let us have our weapons and we'll go get them both."he told him. "I can't do that, they may show up yet. I'll give them an hour, so sit tight."Mason said running his eyes over each of the men and resting on Lee. Lee glared back at him, "They could be anywhere within an hour, we'll go now get out of my way!"he shouted the words at Mason and stomped passed him. Only to stop in his tracks outside the tent.

Brady stood before Lee, holding his gun at his side. The others rushed ouy of the tent and stopped upon seeing the situation before them; Mason stood at the back of the group furious that Brady had the nerve to step foot in his camp. Brady simply smiled all eyes were on him, nobody had noticed him until now; meaning his plan of sneaking in the back way had worked. "I'm here to talk."he announced loudly for everyone to nodded since he was closest to Brady.

I crepted up to the edge of the tent behind my target, Brady had everyone's attention just like he said he would. "I want to be clear as to what I want to do and not what everyone else wants me to do."said Brady. "I want to go home to my father, I talked to him thanks to Melanie. I want to be with him to be a family again, I've missed that over the past year enough though the army had become my family. I watched my brothers fellow soldiers die, one died right in my arms after saving my life. I'm going home now for good and no one is going to stop me. Not even you, Mason."I took my que and wrapped one arm around Mason's neck, with the other pressed my gun to his head.

The team whipped around when Mason struggled against me, I punched him a few times. "Melanie what are you doing?"asked Barney, "Taking control of the situation."I replied as Brady joined us. None of the soldiers dared to stop him with their boss in jeopardy, Brady took hold of Mason roughly as I went over to one of the soldiers. "Where are my team's weapons?"I asked. "They're in the tent over there, Ma'am."he replied pointing to it. Barney and the others retrieved their guns and started stage two of Brady's plan.

I watched beside Lee as Brady told the soldiers what to do. "Throw your weapons in a pile in the center of the camp, then everyone into the meeting tent at the other end of the base."he ordered and everyone complied except for one. "What's going to happen to Mason?" he asked staying right where he was and holding his gun. "We'll let him go once we reach our plane, you have my word on that."I replied keeping eye contact with him.

He nodded and walked to the pile of guns deposited his gun and joined the others in the tent. "Let's go."Brady commanded and we headed off for our ride home. 'At least things went smoothly.'I thought feeling thankful for it.

Brady and Barney took the lead dragging Mason along, who was surprisingly silent as we walked through the jungle. Lee and I walked behind them the rest taking up the rear, Lee looked to me. "Are you alright?"he asked, "Sure I'm fine, I just want to get out of here."I told him. He nodded in agreement as a shot rang out and fierce pain went through my arm, the force of the shot jerking me forward to the team ducked low as Lee and Toll helped me up and we kept moving as quickly as we could as more shots rang out striking trees and the ground near our feet.

Hale, Yin and Gunnar returned fire, and Hale gave a yell of triumph when he hit him. We continued on my arm was hurting like hell and was slowing me down but I pushed on knowing we were almost home free when we climbed in the truck we'd left there when we first drove fast in case there was anyone else waiting to shoot at us, "How you doin' Cole?"he hollered back to me.

"Fine, don't worry about me!"I shouted back, "She'll need stitches!"yelled Lee, I glowered at him it wasn't that bad besides it'd be a while before we accessed medical supplies for the job anyway. "We'll take care of it later!"he promised swinging around a bend in the road sending us all to one side in the back. "Take it easy!"shouted Lee mad that it could hurt me more.

We arrived at the plane and loaded everything up while Brady hung onto Mason, "Brady, lets go."I said from inside the door way of the plane. He spoke to Mason, I couldn't hear what he said but Mason's eyes widened as Brady released him and slugged him hard in the face knocking him to the ground. He came towards me, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."he told me and climbed in closing the door and helping me to my seat.

Lee gave Brady a scowl as I sat down next to him and Brady sat on my other side. Barney lifted the plane in the air as Brady said to me, "You didn't tell me about your mother."Lee glared at both of us this time, "You're telling him stuff about your family that you haven't even told me?"he asked outraged. "No, Lee I haven't told Brady anything that I didn't already share with you, honest." I told him not liking this one bit. He leaned in closer to me his eyes blazing but I held his stare because I hadn't done anything wrong.

"He said you didn't tell him about your mother, I didn't even know you had a mother. I thought your mother was dead." he said harshly. "I didn't tell Brady about my mother because she is dead, I was going to tell you first. My mother is a sore subject for me, I don't talk to just anyone about her except for my dad because it's so painful. I felt I could have told you after the mission but given your reaction to this and Brady maybe I won't."I told him feeling hurt, sad and in pain.

Brady put his hand on my shoulder, I took it off and went to sit at the back of the plane near the team's gear. Lee had gone up front to sit in his regular seat, but gave Brady one last look. I leaned back against the bags concentrating on my breathing and thought,'Hopefully Lee will see things in the right way soon or I'll be in the dog house.'

"Toll come here a minute would ya"said Barney as Lee continued to simmer over what had happened with Mel. Toll came in, "What do you need boss?"he asked. "I'd like you to check on Mel, make sure she'll be alright until we get home."Barney told him. Toll nodded and headed for the back of the plane, "Lee, is it really that bad?"Barney asked him, he got a glare for a response. "Come on man, don't you have things you talk to me about but would struggle like an idiot in front of Mel if you had to tell her."he said trying again for a verbal response. "Shut up, I don't want to talk about this!"he snapped at him before going back to brooding. Barney shook his head thinking, 'Lee and his stubborn head, if Mel's as bad as he is they'll never patch things up.'as he banked left heading for runway to land.

"Mel, Melanie wake up."said Toll taking her head in his hands holding it up. I opened my eyes, "Hey Toll, we home yet?"I said stretching out my legs in front of me, knowing I had dozed off. "Hey yourself, we'll be landing in a few minutes. Are you ok after that fight with Lee?"he replied offering me a hand, "Yeah, I'm fine."I told him taking his hand he took me back to the other guys and sat me down between him and Hale.

Judging by the look he gave me, he didn't believe me meaning when I answered Barney later like I knew I would eventually he wouldn't believe me landed the plane and we went to Tool's to fix me up before Barney, Lee, and I would bring Brady home to Dylan.

"Melanie, you ought to be more careful next time."said Tool seeing my arm. I scowled him, "It was a cheap shot from behind, there was nothing I could do."I told him heading for a chair in the lounge when Barney caught my good arm and lead me to the kitchen. He sat me down in the chair before grabbing the med kit from under the sink, opening it he took out the scissors and cut away my shirt sleeve so he could see the wound better.

A shadow crossed the floor from the doorway and I didn't need to look up to know it was Lee. "Problem Christmas?"asked Barney cleaning around the wound which stung badly but I gritted my teeth. "No problem, just here to help if you need me."Lee replied casually like I wasn't there. "Right, you want to help? find something for Mel to bite down on when I take the bullet out. He did so looking around the kitchen settling on a clean dish towel and placed it in my mouth when Barney told him too.

Barney asked "You ready Mel?"I nodded in response my eyes closed. I bit hard into the towel and it muffled my scream when Barney pulled the bullet out.I caught sight of Lee when I opened my eyes and his eyes were sad seeing the pain I was in, he removed the towel for me. Barney bandaged me up and we went out to the lounge to get Brady with Lee at my side.

Brady was talking with Toll when we came out, "Hey Mel, I think half the block heard you."said Gunnar. I shrugged not in the joking mood, Gunnar turned back to Yin as Brady joined us. "We'll be back in a little while."Barney told them and we left.

The ride was silent and I liked it since I didn't know what to say to any of them, plus feeling lousy didn't help either. All too fast we arrived at Dylan's house and stood in the walkway as Barney rang the door bell. A young woman who looked similar to me answered the door and Brady stepped forward to meet her; she hugged him with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm Melissa welcome to the Mathews household do come in."she said smiling but wiping her eyes at the same time and moved to let us in. We went in the living room and saw Dylan sitting in an armchair with open arms, Brady rushed to him. They hugged each other tightly and no words needed to be said they were finally back together. The three of us stood awkwardly in the doorway wanting to retrieve our money and leave them alone to catch up. Dylan signed to Melissa to get it while Brady turned to us, "On behalf of all of us thank you, all of you for everything you did for us. We're a family again because of you, we'll always be grateful."

I went to Dylan and gave him a hug, he returned it eagerly and signed, "I can't thank you and your team enough. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."I signed back, "You're welcome and I won't. Take care of yourself and your family."going back to the others when Melissa returned.

Brady shook hands with Barney, Lee and myself as we took the money and went back towards Tool's and this time the truck wasn't silent. "Come on you two, you need to talk this out."said Barney, neither of us said anything. "I will lock you guys in the training room and force you to talk to each other, if one of you doesn't say something right now."he threatened and he meant it I could tell. I tried going for it, "Lee, how do you see what happened now that you've had time to think about it?"I said nervously and waited for a response.

Lee didn't respond until we reached the garage, "I still see it the same way as before, do me a favor Cole and don't talk to me again. Unless your going to give me a extremely good apology."having said his piece he got his bike and went off. I sat in the truck frozen, he'd never talked to me like that before. Barney gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze, I exited the truck and went inside, "Tool can I spend the night?"I asked the guys stopped and looked at me, I focused on Tool.

He nodded and I went upstairs to the room farthest from the stairs knowing they'd talk. I went in locked the door, and laid down on the bed on my back my good arm behind my head. 'Looks like Barney will have to lock us in the same room to get us to make up because I'm not in the wrong here and Lee was too quick to judge.'I thought as his words played over in my head and I cried long and hard.

**Here we are another chapter done, I'm aiming to make 20 chapters in this story; plenty more to come. Review please!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: My Take

**This chapter is in Lee's point of view for a little something different. Please read and review.**

**Warning: There will be a language in this chapter, don't like then don't read, you've been warned.**

**Chapter Sixteen: My Take**

The next day, I was still fumming over everything as I got myself some breakfast. 'Who does she think she is? Just 'cause she's stuck with a guy who took her with him for his own reasons; doesn't mean she has to talk his ear off.'I thought for like the hundredth damn time. Why do I even care? I mused to myself as I got some coffee half wishing it was a beer instead.

Lords knows I'd had quite a few last night, but not enough to get drunk or anything. Barney'd be pissed if I did. I knew why I cared because we'd just started dating and I wanted to know everything about her since she agreed to go out with me. My phone rang, I checked the ID it was Mel I let it go to voicemail.

I'm no where near ready to talk to her yet, sure Barney may be right about the whole "Isn't there something you can talk to me about but not her."crap but it still hurt just the same. I gulped down my coffee even though it was bitter and headed to the couch where I had spent most of the previous night.

I sighed slapping my hand on my thigh and started thinking it over again. Realistically she didn't tell him anything she hadn't told me, she'd said that much but then again I'd been a first class jackass when she tried to tell me. I felt bad about that, and then there's what I said to her outside the garage, 'Real smooth Christmas.'I thought to myself as the phone rang again. This time it was Barney but I didn't answer not wanting to hear him tell me how big of a jerk I was being.

I decided I needed to do something so I went out for a run to clear my head, why I thought this was a good idea I have no clue. I ended up running by the restaurant we'd gone to for our first date, the Cafe 99, and Melanie's house. She wasn't home since her bike was absent from the driveway, I headed for my house not knowing what to do about my relationship with Melanie any more than I did before.

Upon reaching my block I noticed that Barney's bike was parked in my driveway, inwardly I groaned. I knew he'd give me a damn lecture and I wasn't in the mood for it but I had no where else to go. I went inside and found him on the couch, "Do you not know how to answer your phone?"he asked. "Yeah, did it occur to you I didn't want to talk to you?"I retorted before rushing upstairs for a quick shower and a change of clothes hoping he'd be gone when I came back.

In my room I grabbed my things and hurried to the bathroom not wanting to think about that night when we'd slept together after the dance.

I took my sweet time in the shower, and tried hard not to think about our first date but it crept its way into my head anyways and wouldn't fuck off. I told her I'd always be there and we could talk about what happened that night when we got a chance. 'Well ain't I a big fat fucking liar.'I thought and felt miserable for what I had done.

Barney was still sitting on the couch when I returned and I sat in the armchair ready for him. "What the hell were you thinkin' talking to Melanie that way?"he asked angrily. "I wasn't thinking alright, I was mad and frankly I didn't give a rat's ass at the time."I told him. "Well you should've Melanie went to bed crying last night, she didn't stop til about two in the morning. Man, I've never seen her so hurt and it's your fault."he said laying it on me.

I felt really bad now, I'd never wanted to make her cry or hurt her in any way. "I know, and believe me I know how big of a jerk I was to her."I started but Barney cut in, "Jerk really? I figured you were more of a jackass."I glared at him and kept going, "How will I ever make it up to her? I want to be with her again more than anything."I told him. I guess it showed it my eyes because Barney lightened up a little.

"I don't know but what ever you do, can you make it fast? She's been mopin' around Tool's since last night and it's driving everyone crazy."he told me, I chuckled at that. "Alright I will."I told him getting an idea and soon I smiled for the first time since yesterday. "Lets get back to Tool's."said Barney picking up on my mood.

**That's it for this chapter; what's Lee's idea? how will Mel react? and what will happen to their relationship? All will be answered in the next chapter. In the mean time please review, it encourages me to keep writing.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: A Promise Broken

**Chapter Seventeen: A Promise Broken**

Over the past couple days I had some time to think over my relationship with Lee, and my promise to visit Paul and Kim. I got a letter back from my dad too;

_Dear Melanie,_

_I'm so happy you're alright and love what you're doing for a living. Love is worth everything my dear, once you find it you'll do anything to keep it. But the road to love is a bumpy one and has unexpected turns; I know you'll do just fine. Everything is going well here, it'd be nice if you could come visit me so we could talk face to face. I love you Mel, and hang tough my number one soldier._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I knew he'd say that but it feels good to see it for myself; besides he knows better than I do. I'd tried to call Lee the day after he left me shocked outside the garage but he wouldn't answer me. Barney and the guys are trying to help me the best they can but it's not enough, I need my friends.

I sat in my bedroom wondering what the best way to tell Barney when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I fished it out and read the text from Barney, "Meet me at the garage asap."was all it said. I clenched the phone in my hand and hurried downstairs,

'I hope everything is alright, and it had better not be a mission I'm in no shape to go on one, no matter what the mission is. I'm not ready to face Lee yet either but he'll be there because this is important; I'll just keep my distance from him.'I thought as I zipped up my leather jacket, locked up, and sped off for the garage. I was the last to arrive I noted seeing everyone's bikes parked outside, I parked beside Barney's bike and went inside.

Everyone looked up at me, "You're late."said Gunnar, "Tell me something I don't know."I remarked looking to Barney. "This meeting is about you and Lee."he said my mouth dropped was Barney actually going to force us back together? He nodded to Lee and he started speaking, "Melanie Cole, I'm so sorry for what I did all of it."I cut him off before he could get any farther, "You're sorry!"I shouted he gave me a glare but I kept going, "In my lifestyle sorry isn't enough, you didn't believe me when I was telling you the truth, you broke your promise to me, and you hurt me Christmas!"I yelled making sure my point was clear.

"I get it alright, I hurt you bad and I realize that really I do. I'd do anything to make it up to you Melanie, anything you want."Lee said to me, "Well if that's true then you'll wait for me, that's all I ask for right now."I told him, he looked confused as did the rest of the team. "Barney, I'd like your permission to go and visit my dad as well as Paul and Kim."I requested, "How long?"he asked, "A week tops."I replied. "Go, we'll see you when you get back."he told me. I gave each of the guys a hug excluding Lee of course,

"Have a good time, I'll be waiting for you when you get back."he told me as I passed him. I nodded, got my bike and went home to pack with tears in my eyes.

Barney could tell Lee was as shocked by Mel's leaving as Mel was at Lee's harsh words two days ago. He put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "That plan of yours still going to work hot shot?"Lee turned to look at him, "Of course it will, I just have to wait until she gets back."he said knowing he'd be in for a long week. "Hey Lee, aren't you going to go mad this week without Melanie?"asked Hale; he was half curious and half joking but Lee smiled a little. "How'd I go mad when I have all you guys to keep me sane?"he asked jokingly the guys laughed as they dug out the beer.

'Have I done the right thing?'I thought to myself as I packed my suitcase with a week's supply of clothes. 'Of course I did, I'm keeping a promise and getting relationship advice at the same time.'I reasoned in my head. It still didn't quite feel right but I'd be back at the end of the week and Lee will be waiting for me. I zipped up my suitcase and prepared my carry on bag for the flight; a few books, my ipod and some snacks.

I got a cab to the airport a couple hours before my flight and sat in the terminal to wait. Not long after a man sat beside me, I didn't think anything of it until he said, "I don't want you to go."I turned to look at him then and saw it was Lee. "What are you doing here?"I asked in a friendly tone since we were in a public place.

"I'm here to talk to you before you leave." he replied and when I didn't say anything he went on, "I don't want you to leave, spending a whole week here without you would drive me crazy. I'm always thinking about you and how much I want to be with you, and talk to you. Please don't do this to me."he looked at me then and I could see it in his eyes how sorry and sad he felt.

"I'm still going Lee, but I know what you're going through I feel the same way. Will you come with me?"I said even though we hadn't made up yet it felt like we were taking a step in the right direction. "Yes, I'll go with you."he said with a smile. "Melanie Cole to customer service please!"was called over the PA system and I rushed over there with Lee behind me.

"Hi I'm Melanie Cole, I was paged over the intercom."I said to the lady behind the counter. "Yes , I'm sorry to have to tell you this but the flight has been delayed until tomorrow due to bad storms."she told me. I muttered a "Thanks."and left, "It's not the end of the world, we'll head out tomorrow."said Lee. I knew that it wasn't what I was worried about; how was I going to get through another night with Lee?

I got a cab for us and we went to my place. Melanie was quiet the whole ride and even after we got settled in the house she was still silent. I brought her a cup of tea and sat beside her on the couch, "What's up Mel?"I asked. She didn't answer right away, she sipped her tea first and set it on the coaster on the table.

"I know things aren't fixed between us yet and this may sound crazy or stupid or something. But I'm afraid we'll end up in bed together and everything will be fine afterwards like what we went through never even happened."she explained with tears running down her face, my heart ached for her and at the same time melted because she shouldn't be sad or thinking that way. I took one of her hands in mine and talked to her gently since I didn't like to see her cry, "Melanie darling, you know things don't work that way. We might end up in bed together yes, but we won't forget what happened or make up just like that. It'll take some time, and we've got loads of time."I said. She stopped crying and leaned into me, I held her for a long time.

I woke up in Lee's arms on the couch, it was dark outside probably the middle of the night. 'I can't believe I made a fool out of myself in front Lee and then I fall asleep on him. Great way to make up with him Cole.'I thought to myself and tried to move off Lee without waking him but I woke him up. "What's up?"he asked seeing me awake. "Nothing, I just wanted to move and go to the guest room after I woke up to sleeping on you. Sorry about that and for waking you up, I'll just go."I said and left the room but of course he followed me to the bedroom. "Lee."I warned, "Hey, I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk. I'm not about to go back to sleep anytime soon and I'm not sure you are either."he said truthfully, and he was right. I wasn't tired and probably couldn't sleep if I tried but talking well I wasn't sure I wanted to so I said nothing.

Lee wasn't sure what to do; if he pressed her it'd make her mad but if he waited for her to be ready he may be waiting a while. He tried a different tac tic, "How are your father, Paul and Kim doing?"he asked, "They're all fine, they want me to see them really badly. Probably as much as I want to see them."she replied. "I didn't realize you missed them so much."he stated and left the guest room for the kitchen being thirsty and all. Melanie came with him like he figured she would, "Of course I miss them a lot, they're family to me."Mel told him as she sat on a bar stool at the island while he was making something to drink. Lee had a question he was dying to ask her but he didn't know if this was the best time, so he continued making hot chocolate for them and let Mel make the first move.

'Dang it Cole, now he's got you in the kitchen talking. Where's your stubborness when it counts?'I thought mentally while watching Lee make the drinks, he wants to ask me something but he's waiting for me. "Lee, do you remember the night I got upset at the restaurant on our date?"I asked knowing full well he remembered. "Yeah, I remember."he said putting a mug of hot chocolate in front of me, and taking a seat beside me. "Well I was upset because the music made me think of my mother, she died when I was fourteen. It's been me and my dad ever since."I told him and drank some hot chocolate concentrating on its warmth and flavor instead of looking at Lee or thinking more about my mother. 'I hope it was a good decision to tell him.'I thought in my mind hoping he wouldn't be upset.

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard on you and your dad."he said giving me sympathy, "Thanks, yes it was but we made through and we still have each other."I said feeling a little better about it and the drink was helping too. "Thanks for telling me this, I know it's hard for you."he told me and I knew I'd made the right choice to tell him.'We'll probably be making up before I know it.'I thought and giggled to myself, Lee raised an eyebrow "Something amusing to you Cole?"he asked. "Oh nothing of importance."I answered with a smile, he shrugged.

"How about we turn in for the night? I don't know about you but I don't want to miss the plane tomorrow and I don't want to sleep the whole ride."he suggested putting our mugs in the sink and stretching out from head to toe raising his arms high over his head and then relaxing. "Sure, sounds good."I said stiffling a yawn with my hand, as I stood and we went upstairs to separate beds.

Lee awoke early the next morning knowing the plane was set to leave at eight thirty and Melanie wanted to get there early. He dressed and went to look in on her; she was still sleeping, she looked so comfy and cute in her pjs that he didn't want to wake her but he had to or he'd never hear the end of it later. He laid a hand on her shoulder and shook it lightly while saying, "It's time to wake up sunshine."She aroused from her sleep and blinked at him, "What time is it?"she asked sleepily. "Six thirty, you wanted to leave by seven right?"he told her taking in how pretty she looked in her mint green tank top, and gray sweatpants with her honey hair going all over the place he smiled.

"Yeah, you happy about something?"she asked as she climbed out of the bed and started making it up. "You look good in the morning."he replied and ducked out of the room when she threw a pillow in his direction. "Lee, one of these times!"she hollered loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled and went to his room to get his bags and bring them to the kitchen; as well as finding something for them for breakfast.

I get so frustrated with Lee sometimes, mostly because he knows how to get to me. I jumped in the shower and quickly showered before drying off and getting dressed in dark blue jeans and a gray t-shirt, leaving my hair down. I brought everything I'd need downstairs, "I'll load up the car while you eat."said Lee pointing to my plate and glass on the island, I nodded dropping the bags at his feet; he gave me a look and I smiled. I ate my muffin quickly and drained my tall glass of orange juice before going outside.

Lee locked up behind me, and we got in the car heading for the airport. "I've arranged with Barney that he and Toll will come get my car after we've left."he told me, "That's good, Barney knows he's our emergency contact if something were to happen right?"I said. "Yes Mel, he knows don't worry."he said turning into the airport. He parked the car, we grabbed our bags from the back and went inside. We were in the waiting area by seven thirty a good hour before our flight would leave, so I started talking again. "We'll have a rental car waiting for us at the airport from my dad. We can check into the hotel and then go to Paul and Kim's place for dinner."I told him. "Sounds good, are you alright Mel? you don't seem like yourself something up?"he said.

He was looking at me closely trying to figure out if I was really alright.I'm ok and I try to look it as I tell him. "Yeah I'm alright."he raises an eyebrow, "Try again Melanie."he presses, I sigh and he knows he has me. "Sorry Lee, I know everything should be fine, and that we're going to have fun. But I can't shake the feeling I have that something will happen."I told him truthfully and checked the time still thirty minutes to go. "It's ok, everything will be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you."he told me. 'Here we go again.'I thought before I told him, "Don't make a promise you can't keep, you've already done it once."and turned away from him but I caught the hurt look in his eyes and mentally kicked myself for it.

Lee couldn't believe that Mel had gone and said that to him, making him feel bad and shamed for what he did all over again and it hurt sat silent content with his thoughts, 'I sure hope Melanie and I can make up soon, I feel like I'm on shaky ground with her and can fall at any time. I want to do the right things when I'm around her but she isn't acting like her old self; which is driving me crazy. Then there's her paranoid feeling that she has that something will happen to us and I'm sure she's wrong about that.'he thought intensely before snapping out of it and noticed that Mel had her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"Melanie."he said and got her head to pop up with her hair covering her face. "I'm sorry if I say the wrong things but I need you to be more open with how you're feeling and what you want to do with our relationship. Be more like your old self."he told her being honest but being himself.

"Flight 114 to London, England now boarding at gate 6."came over the system and Melanie didn't have time to respond to Lee. They grabbed their bags and headed off for the plane.

A little over eleven hours later they landed in London, found their bags and everything before going outside to the rental car. I whistled upon seeing the rental car; a sleek black dodge grinned as we put our bags in the back and got in, I gave him directions to the hotel. We were traveling down Walker street heading south towards Sandy Drive when there was a screeching of tires...

**Cliffhanger, I'm sorry if the airport scenes are unrealistic I've never taken a plane so I wouldn't know. I skipped over the plane scene because I thought it'd be boring. Read and Review please!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Personal Revenge

**Chapter Eighteen: Personal Revenge**

We were traveling down Walker Street heading south towards Sandy Drive when there was a screeching of tires right behind us! "Lee!"I warned loudly turning in my seat to watch the car behind us swerve all over the road but was heading for us. "On it!"he snapped turning sharply onto another street. My heart was pounding in my chest as we raced past buildings and people, 'I knew something would happen, I just knew it!'I silently yelled to myself watching for the car but there was no sign of it. I kept my eyes peeled along the side streets in case they were going to hit us from the side but still nothing, "I think we lost them."I told Lee releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding. Lee said nothing and remained sharp as he continued on a little farther before a deafening crunch sounded from Lee's side of the car and suddenly my world was spinning.

I opened my eyes once we stopped moving but closed them quickly when I noticed my body hadn't caught up with the rest of me. I waited a few minutes and tried again, I was hanging upside down from my seat as the car was on it's roof; Lee was in a similar position unmoving. I turned my head slightly for a better view of him and was met with instant pain, it was so bad I nearly blacked out but I needed to know Lee was okay. I reached out with my arm and felt his neck, he had a faint pulse he needed a hospital, we both did.

I accessed my body was best I could through the pain in my head and tiredness that was coming over me;

I probably had a concussion how bad I didn't know, my leg had stabbing pains in it which I gathered was probably glass from the window, my ribs hurt and I had minor cuts in places. 'What's taking so long for help to arrive? Who did this to us? Lee will he be okay? I hadn't even told him how I felt about him.'I thought as I finally gave in and blacked out.

Barney's POV

My phone rang at eight o'clock, and I answered on the first ring. "Barney Ross,"I said, "Barney it's Paul, listen there's been an accident and Lee and Melanie are in the hospital. They're both in pretty bad shape as far as we can tell, they won't tell us much; how soon can you and your men get here?"Paul explained quickly while standing outside the entrance to the hospital, Kim was inside waiting for any news on their friends. I felt sick inside, two of my team members were down and I hadn't been there to help them. I shook off the guilt that I had and replied, "If we push it we can be there by morning. What happened?"

"The police say they were rammed from the driver's side and the car rolled into a building ending up on it's roof. Lee was unconscious, and Mel was mumbling Lee's name over and over again when they were brought in to the hospital."he informed me and I nearly crushed the phone in my hand, they'd been targeted and whoever it was, was going to pay dearly for it. "Thanks, keep me posted."I said, "You got it."said Paul and we hung up.

I assembled the team and we were in the air within twenty minutes, everyone was silent each thinking their own thoughts. Toll joined me up front, "They'll be okay, Lee and Mel are both tough and whoever did this is going down hard."he said, I nodded grimly thinking about who could be behind it but that was a long list of names for Lee alone and there was no telling how many enemies Melanie had.

Toll returned to the others when he knew I wouldn't talk to him and he could understand why. All the anger and hatred toward who did this mixed with worry and sadness for my second in command and Melanie the best female team member we had ever had. "If whoever did this wanted them dead, why didn't they finish the job?"asked Hale thinking aloud the question everyone wanted an answer to but the only people who might be able to were in the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital by eight thirty in the morning

and Paul, Kim, and Melanie's father greeted them. "What's there condition?"I asked cutting to the chase, "Lee's still out cold after a major concussion, broken ribs, and a broken wrist. As far as they can tell he took more damage than Mel did."said Paul as the general filled them in on his daughter's condition. "Melanie had a minor concussion and is currently sleeping but delirious keeps calling Lee's name, my name, even for her mom. She has two cracked ribs and multiple wounds on her left leg from when her window shattered.

She should snap out of it soon but the doctor's say it's hard to tell when she'll wake up."

I felt relieved they weren't hurt too badly but then again with the head injury there was no telling how bad it was until the patient woke up. "That's good to hear; now I have to ask all of you. Any idea who would do this?"I said getting down to business. Paul and Kim shook their heads looking exhausted with dark circles under their eyes, I'd bet they hadn't slept all night worried about their two friends. The general thought about it and replied, "I can think of a few people but here isn't the place to discuss this."I nodded, "Paul and Kim go home and get some rest, Gunnar and Yang can stay here and keep us updated. The general, Hale, Toll and I will go to his place and try to figure out who is behind this."I commanded and nobody argued with me.

At the general's house, we gathered in the dining room to talk things over."Sir, who would do this to Melanie and Lee?"I asked again.

"I can think of a few people; Dean Carter, Henry Walters, or Jay Young." he paused remembering one more name, he could not believe he had not thought of that person first.

"Are you alright sir?" asked Toll, worried that somehow someone had gotten to him too. "Yes, I know who did this." he replied with a glare in his eyes.

Melanie's POV

_I could see Lee at the end of the road talking to someone, I yelled his name but he did not even move. I raced toward him my feet carrying me as fast as they could; upon getting closer I noticed with a shock that it was my mom that Lee was talking too._

_I went up beside Lee but he could not see me, neither did my mother. I heard Lee say, "I am so sorry Ms. Cole, I did everything I could to stay alive and keep your daughter safe. At least she is still alive, but she probably feels pretty lonesome without me, you or her dad." _

_I could not believe it, I started screaming their names and tried to touch them but I got nothing in return. Was this the future? I hoped not but not long afterwards they disappeared before my eyes and I cried..._

Lees POV

_I was not sure where I was at first but when I turned around I was outside of Mel__'__s house. I went inside,"Melanie I am here." I said looking around for her, she came out of the kitchen smiling and kissed me._

"_About time you got home, geez sometimes I think you love spending time with the boys more than you love me." she said after we broke apart. _

"_Sorry, I will spend more time with you. I will spend forever with you." I said she raised an eyebrow and stared more closely at me.__"__Lee, are you feeling alright?" she asked and I nodded not trusting myself to speak._

"_I hope so; Lee we are married now. We have been for two whole months now." she told me, I stood there frozen. Melanie and I were going to get married someday, that is great. I thought happily and wanted to ask her more about it but she was gone._

_I spun around, the house was gone too; I was going to scream but everything went white..._

Yang's POV

It was boring sitting in the hospital waiting room with only Gunnar for company and bad cafeteria food to eat."Do you think they will be ok shrimp?" he asked me, I was annoyed by his teasing but I knew he was just trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, they will be fine. They are both tough and Barney will get them the best treatment possible if he has too." I replied knowing he would too.

Gunnar smiled a little at that,"Good, that helps a little."he told me and I smiled my smile vanished as nurses and doctors hurried around the hospital specifically rooms 206 and 207 which I knew were Lee and Melanie's rooms.

'Better call Barney.'I thought knowing he'd want to know but first I'd have to track down Dr. Graham to get some information on what's happening.

**Don't worry, everything will come together next chapter. I know I said this story would be 20 chapters but it may need to be extended to more than that, time will tell.**

**Please read and review, and should I do a sequel after this story is done? Let me know by reviewing or a pm, thanks.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Healing and Dealing

**Warning: This chapter contains character death and a little swearing. If you don't like it then just skip of the flashback. Please read and review, thanks. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Healing and Dealing**

Yang's POV

I found Dr. Graham in his office, I went inside and asked "What is going on with Lee and Melanie?" Gunnar was stationed outside their rooms just to be safe until I returned.

"Mr. Yang, please take a seat." he said gesturing to the chair, I just crossed my arms. I had been sitting for the past several hours; I would stand if I wanted to.

He shrugged and explained, "Barney explained to me to inform you of any changes, but Lee and Melanie are fine." I didn't believe that even for a second.

I leaned in closer to him, "Lee and Melanie are important to us and if you don't start telling me what's happening I'll get Gunnar in here. Got it?" I told him as menacingly as possible since my size didn't help in situations like this.

"Melanie had to be restrained and given sedatives to help her. She was thrashing around so much she was pulling out the tubes attached to her. She would be screaming her head off if we didn't give her the sedatives." he explained and took in a breath to explain about Lee.

"Lee is showing signs of waking up soon but with a head injury he needs to be closely monitored and we are slightly short staffed today." he told me and leaned back in his chair.

He looked tired and worn but had the strength to keep going because his patients needed him plus as he said they are short staffed.

"That wasn't so hard now was it? so next time something happens you will let us know?" I asked, and he nodded firmly before the door opened and a nurse poked her head in.

"Dr. Graham; Mr. Christmas and Ms. Cole are awakening." she told him, he waved her away and told me."Wait in the waiting room while I check them over, and make sure Barney is here when I report their condition to you."

I nodded firmly as he left the office to check on them and I went back to Gunnar."Hey they are awake, Dr. Graham is checking them. I'm going to call Barney." I told him and he smiled.

I moved further down the hall so there wouldn't be as much noise and called Barney.

Lees POV

I blinked a few times to the light and looked around the room with my eyes since my head was killing me for some reason. I took in the machines with tubes attached to me, the monitors making little beeping noises, the blandness of the room and my casts.

I was in the hospital, that much was obvious but where was the hospital located? what happened? where were the others? was Melanie still mad at me?

I asked myself all these questions as a doctor came in.

"Hello, I am Dr. Graham. How are you feeling?" he said, "Like I have been run over by a truck." I told him honestly but my voice came out weak and a little scratchy. He came closer and helped me sipped some water from the cup he had gotten off the side table.

"What happened to me?" I asked after he put the cup back."What is the last thing you remember?" he asked me instead of answering my question.

"Melanie and I had an argument at a friend's bar. She left to go home to her father and friends and I went after her." I rattled off, it was the clearest thing I remembered with my head hurting so badly. He wrote that down and asked, "Can you tell me your name? and the date?"

"My name is Lee Christmas, and the date is May 6th 2000." I told him easily. He nodded and sat in the chair next to the bed before speaking, "Lee today is May 7th 2000, you were involved in a car accident last night with Melanie. You have a major concussion which is why you don't remember anything between leaving LA yesterday and arriving here last night. You broke your left wrist, and your right leg during the accident." he explained.

I strained to sit up but his hands shot out and held me down though the agonizing pain from my head made me not go any further. I laid back down, "How is Melanie?" I asked nervously for all I knew she could be dead.

"Melanie is alright in the next room, but I have yet to observe her as she just woke up about the same time you did. But I can tell you she cracked a couple ribs, has a minor concussion and has some deep cuts on her right leg from the glass." he told me, and I breathed a little better.

"That is a relief, I was afraid she was dead. When can I see her?" I said, he chuckled.

"You need some rest and pain killers for the pain; you're still pretty worn out. I will see to Melanie and see if she suffered any memory loss and get her to rest as well. Your team will be wanting to talk to you when you are ready so get some rest." he told me.

"Alright, but can you tell Mel that I love her?" I said, he shook his head. I narrowed my eyes at him in response, "I will tell her, you are alright and waiting for her. You can tell her you love her yourself." he told me and motioned a nurse in.

She gave me a smile and injected a needle full of some liquid, the pain killers I guessed, into my IV and left. Not long after they took effect and I wasn't in any pain as I drifted to sleep.

Melanie's POV

I woke up crying,and confused; I let my tears fall since I couldn't wipe them away with my wrists in restaints. Once I could see better, I looked around clearly I was in the hospital which made sense after the accident but what about Lee? Was he really dead?

Was my father dead too? these questions arose in my already hurting head.

I'd be laid up a while which sucked majorly, I wanted the glass of water off the table as a man in a white doctor's coat with sandy colored hair entered the room. I pointed to the glass and he helped me have a couple sips to sooth my mouth and throat.

"Hello Melanie, I'm Dr. Graham. How do you feel?"he said,I thought for a minute and said, "Sore, my head hurts some, but I'm okay. How's Lee? I need to know he's alive. He is alive isn't he?"

He smiled, "Yes he's alive, he's in the next room resting. Now what do you remember?"he said, "I'm so glad he's alive, I remember we were driving on Walker Street heading for our hotel when we were side swept by another car. The car ended up on its roof, Lee was out cold, and I blacked out."I told him.

"That's good, can you tell me your name and today's date?"he said copying everything into my chart. "Melanie Cole and May 7th 2000."I said.

"Well you don't seem to have suffered an memory loss which is a good sign. I suggest you take it easy and stay here another few days just in case. You have some cracked ribs, a minor concussion, and deep cuts in your right leg."he told me. I nodded, not that I cared too much about my own injuries at the moment.

"I want to know what Lee's injuries are, and if I can see my father."I told him, he sighed.

"Lee has suffered a major concussion and some memory loss. His left wrist and right leg are remembers having an arguemnt with you, and you leaving to come see your father and friends. But between then and now nothing, but it should return in time, he wants to see you. I told him to rest and you'll be able to see him later. As soon as your father returns and I fill him in on you and Lee as well as your team, you can see him."he explained to me, and I looked away from him.

"I'll leave you alone now, but if you need anything just press the red button and a nurse will help you."he said and undid my restraints.

I rubbed my wrists but otherwise I felt numb inside; Lee didn't remember our time at his house the night before last, he thinks we're still fighting and that I'm mad at him. How do you feel when a man you're in love with forgets spending time with you?

I knew it was probably just temporary but it still hurt, just like when I thought Lee and my dad were dead but this hurt even more.

Barney's POV

My phone rang and I checked the ID, it was Yang. "Talk to me."I said not wanting to waste time.

"Barney, we need you guys back at the hospital. Lee and Melanie are awake and Dr. Graham wants to brief us on their conditions all at once."he told me.

"Got it, we'll be there soon."I said and hung up before turning to Melanie's father, Toll and Hale.

"They're awake, we're going back to the hospital. Then the general can explain who is behind this and how to find them."I told them.

"Yes, I'll explain everything as soon as I see that my daughter is alright."he said looking me in the eye and I believed him.

We left the house and made our way to the hospital with the same protective guard just to be the hospital we all crowded into the doc's office so he could explain everything.

"I know you're all very concerned about your friends but I assure you they will be alright. Melanie is doing well, she has slight pain from her head, ribs and leg but the pain killers will help with that. She remembers eveything and has not suffered any memory loss."he explained, and I was thankful. True she'd be out of the action for a while but she'd be fine, my thoughts went to Lee.

The general gave a sigh of relief,even cracked a smile but waited for the doc to explain about Lee: before asking if he could see his daughter. Which was a smart move in my opinion.

"Lee as you know suffered a major concussion and has had some memory loss."he told us,before Hale jumped in.

"Woah memory loss? just how bad a memory loss are we talkin'about?"he asked.

The doctor gave him a look for interupting him but Hale had a point. "It isn't too serious he just can't remember from the time he left the bar to follow Melanie to waking up here in the hospital. It should be just temporary, he's on painkillers as well and will be wearing casts on his wrist and leg for about three months and he will need therapy as well to use his wrist and leg again."he told us, I didn't like the sound of that.

"How long will that take?"asked Toll who was leaning against the wall behind my chair.

"Well that depends on the patient usually but we estimate two to three months."the doctor replied.

"Can I see my daughter now?"asked the general as he stood up from his chair beside mine.

"Yes follow me, and Barney, I take it you would like to see Lee?"Doctor Graham answered looking to me, I nodded firmly.

He showed us down the hall while the team went to the waiting room because of the one visitor rule, which was crap to me.

"Just keep in mind that the pain killers were given to them less than an hour ago so they'll probably be groggy."doc told us and gestured to the two rooms:the general went in Melanie's room without hesitation. I took a breath knowing I had to keep calm and composed for Lee's sake and went into his room.

Melanie's POV

I remained facing the windows despite my ribs protest, I heard the door open and close but I didn't really care at the moment probably just a doctor or nurse anyway.

"Melanie."said my dad, I knew his voice anywhere and slowly turned over to see him. He looked tired, sad, and a little scared which scared me because my Dad was never scared, ever.

"Hey Dad,what's wrong?"I said as he took the seat next to the reached out his hand and took mine in it firmly.

"Nothing dear, I was just so worried about you. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"he told me, while I knew he was telling me the truth I also knew he wasn't telling me something and I didn't like that.

"I'm fine Dad, the pain killers are a big help. Can you tell me what's scaring you?"I said, he hasn't kept anything from me before so he should be able to tell me why he's scared, I hope.

He took time to think about it for a few minutes I didn't think that was unusual he liked to pick his words carefully.

"I'm scared the person who did this to you and Lee will strike again since you're both still alive. I just want to keep my baby safe."he said with his voice almost cracking at the 'keep my baby safe.' part.

"That's only normal Dad, I'll be ok I have the whole team to look out for me and you too."I said trying to be positive and ease his worry. He simply nodded and stared at our hands that were still together,he had done the same thing after Mom died when he finished explaining it to me.

Lee's POV

I opened my eyes when I heard the door to my room open, I looked over to it. "Hey Boss."I said sleepily when I saw Barney, he chuckled,"Least you got something straight."

"Yeah yeah."I said irritated, "Any idea as to who did this?"I added as he sat down.

"No, but the general does."he told me.

"Have you asked him?"I asked reaching over with my left hand for the water on the table.

"Yeah, he said he would explain everything after he visits with Mel. Now stop worrying about that and let us handle it. How are ya feelin'?"he replied.

I drank some water and handed it to him, he put it back. "Lousy, I'm gonna be laid up for months. How's Mel?"I said.

"I ain't gonna lie to ya,she's doing alright as far as I know I haven't seen her yet. She hasn't suffered any memory loss, but I stole a glance at her file."he told me, I raised an eyebrow at that last part. Barney didn't go around snooping unless he had reason too.

"And?"I coaxed him on anxious to know what it said.

"Melanie woke up crying, and she's upset but withdrawn. According to the file at least, I'd like to talk to her first about it for all we know it could just be from a bad dream.."Barney finished.

'Mel was upset, woke up crying? Is she that upset over our fight?'I thought. "I need to see her."I told him firmly.

"I'll make it happen, besides I want all of us to be there when Mel's Dad sheds some light on this thing. Mind if I hold the meeting in here?"he told me.

"Be my guest."I said gesturing around the room with my good arm.

"Thanks, I'll be back with the team in a little while."he said looking to the door.

"Alright, see you soon."I said and he left the room.I knew from the doc there was a few blanks in my memories, I tried to fill them but the my memory just didn't click.

Melanie's POV

"Dad, how's Lee doing?"I asked after we were silent for a bit.

"I don't know sweetheart, I haven't seen him yet."he told me.

I heard the door open again, "Hey Melanie."Barney greeted me, I smiled seeing him.

"Hey Barney, how's Lee?"I said not really being able to help myself.

"He's feeling lousy 'cause he'll be out of the action for a while but mostly he's worried about you. How are you doing?"he told me, and I felt sorry for Lee.

"Fine, minimal pain thanks to the meds. I want to see Lee for myself, I don't like being cooped up in here."I told him, and he chuckled.

"Well I'm gonna go talk to Doctor Graham and see if we could hold a team meeting in Lee's room. Your father has an idea to who's behind this."he said and left the room again.

I turned to my Dad, "Why didn't you tell me?"I asked.

"I'm sorry Melanie, it's because I want to tell everyone at once. That way I won't have to repeat myself,you know."he said and I nodded, it made sense.

"Where are Paul and Kim?"I asked, they must be just as worried as everyone else.

"At home resting, they were here all night with you two until your team and I could get here this morning."he replied.

I nodded, they were true friends and I had no doubt that once they were rested they'd be right back here to visit us.

The door opened again and this time the doc, a nurse with a wheel chair and Barney came in. "Hello Melanie, I have agreed to let Barney hold his meeting in the next room but you to go in the wheel chair and keep the IV with you, is that understood?"Dr. Graham told me.

"Yes sir."I said, the nurse grabbed the IV bag while Barney gently picked me up and moved me to the chair, the IV went to a poll on wheels so it could be transferred with me.

Dad pushed me into the next room where everyone was waiting for me but the only person I was looking at was Lee;I smiled.

Lee's POV

I swear my heart sped up when Melanie came in, she was smiling at me, and she looked good as things considered. Her ribs and leg were bandaged under her hospital gown and her was wrapped up too like mine but her hair was sitting nicely on her shoulders and her green eyes were shining like nothing else mattered but me; I grinned.

"Hey Mel, you look good all things considered."I told her.

"Hi Lee, thanks you too."she said. That helped me feel better, and as far as I could tell she wasn't mad at me, a bonus.

"Alright general it's time you shared with us what you know."Barney said.

Everyone looked to the general, especially Melanie so the general hadn't told her either.

The General's POV

"Yes, you all deserve to know who did this, and that I'm to blame for this happening."I told them first and started to protest,

"There's no way this is all your fault."she said.

"Melanie let me explain first, then tell me how you feel."I told her.

"This all goes back to something that happened many years ago..."I began and all the memories came rushing back.

**Flashback**

_**April 26, 1990**_

_It was test day for my top ten sergeants to become lieutenants and I was there to over see it. Eight of them passed the test, while two of them did not._

_Sergeant Black finished just seconds before the deadline so he passed, but right behind him was Sergeant Curtis who didn't make the deadline and wasn't upgraded to a lieutenant._

"_Black! It's your fault I didn't make it to the next level!"he had yelled at him._

"_Sergeant stand down!"I ordered. "You have no one to blame but yourself, go walk it off."I told him._

_Curtis looked around at all of us and gave Black one last glare before stalking off. "Congratulations men, the night is yours to enjoy for tomorrow you'll have completely new duties to command."I told them, they cheered and separated for the night._

_The next morning we found Lieutenant Black dead; two gun shot wounds to the chest. Sergeant Curtis was gone, I went to my office to inform Black's family of what had happened to their son when I found a letter on my desk._

'_Dear General Cole,_

_It's a shame Black had to die the way he did, but that's nothing compared to what's coming. How's your beautiful wife Melissa? or pretty little Melanie growing up so fast these days._

_Curtis'_

_I couldn't believe it the bastard was going after me and my family. I put Lieutenant Peters in charge and left to go get my wife and Melanie to keep them safe._

_Melissa was at the market, I saw her load up the groceries and pull out a few cars ahead of me. I tried to catch up with her or warn her somehow but there was too many cars in the way and she was focused on what was in front of her not behind her._

_I started keeping an eye out for Curtis instead checking cars, roof tops, and side alleys as I drove down the road but nothing. Instead he pulled out behind me, I knew I was in trouble because there was nowhere for me to go._

_He rammed into the tail of my car making me spin out and hit the wall. I wasn't too badly hurt since I hadn't been driving too fast but I was now without a car and I wouldn't catch them on foot._

_Thankfully Peters showed up and we went after Curtis. I saw Melissa up ahead at an intersection waiting for the light to change, when it did she started moving only to be sideswepted by Curtis and roll into a building down the street._

_I was out of the car and running before Peters could do anything, Curtis had already sped off but I didn't care about him I only cared about Melissa in that moment. _

_I reached the car and tore off the drivers door before looking at Melissa; she had blood running down her face from a gash in head, eyes closed and unmoving. I felt for her pulse only for it to confirm that she was gone..._

**End of Flashback**

"The rest is a blur after that, Peters had called the school and told them what was happening so they'd keep Melanie safe until we arrived. I hunted Cutris for years but never found him, so I made keeping Melanie safe my priority and until now I thought I was doing a good job of it."I finished looking around for their reactions.

Barney and his team had looks of shock, sympathy, and sorrow on their faces, and when I made myself look at Melanie I expected to see hurt and anger. But she was calm and collected being in the military had taught her that, I knew we'd be having it out later but for now we needed to focus on Curtis.

Lee's POV

I was shocked by the story Mel's father had just told us, but now I understood why Melanie didn't like to talk about her mother. I could tell Melanie was just as shocked as we were and angry, it was in her eyes.

"How did this Curtis guy even know Melanie was going to be here yesterday and where?"asked Hale.

"Simple, he had help from an inside man."replied Barney.

The general looked like he didn't want to believe it but said, "It is possible."

Barney had a plan I could tell so I asked, "What's the plan?"

**I'm gonna end this chapter here guys, it's plenty long already. Well the next chapter is going to be the last for this story, so if you want me to do a Sequel let me know please! By review or a private message.**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Your Choice

**Sorry for the long delay.**

**Chapter Twenty: Your Choice**

Melanie's POV

I turned to Barney just like everyone else, and stayed calm and cool as he explained the plan: even though on the inside I was madder than I could ever remember.

"Bait, trap and kill." he stated and explained, "General give word to your men that you are going to visit Melanie in the -" he was cut off by my father.

"Why would I tell my men that I am visiting Melanie? they know that." my Dad asked.

"Cause I believe we have an inside man." Barney replied and went on,"We will switch you and Toll to insure you do not get hurt, and when they hit Toll instead we surround them and kill them." he finished.

I spoke up, "No, I do not want Toll to get hurt too. You are already down two team members Barney."

"We do not have a choice here Mel." he told me, I looked to Toll.

"I will be fine Mel; I promise you that." he told me. I opened my arms and he came over and hugged me in my chair.

"Alright time for my patients to rest." said Dr. Graham from behind me.

"One more thing." said Lee when everyone turned to the door,

we looked back at him."When is all this going to happen?" he asked Barney.

"Tomorrow, at nine sharp." he replied, Lee nodded lightly and we left his room, Toll pushed me to my room and helped me back into my bed.

"Once this is done and your father and you get a chance to talk, take it easy on him." Toll told me. I nodded tiredly as he left flicking off the lights for me, I laid there a while thinking things over.

Lee's POV

I felt sorry for Melanie,sure she kept calm about everything but her eyes could tell a person everything she was feeling. I saw hurt, sadness, and anger in her eyes before she had collected herself.

I pressed my button to summon a nurse to my room, within minutes a nurse by the name of Debbie arrived. "Yes, what would you like?" she asked politely and smiled.

"I would like the phone number for my girlfriend next door." I replied easily.

"Of course, I will be right back with the number." she said and left.

I thought over Barney's plan, it should work but there was one major flaw. I would call him after I talked to Melanie.

"Here you are, just dial her room number 604 before the phone number and if you need to call out dial nine first." she told me while handing me a small piece of paper with a number scrolled on it.

"Thanks." I said and waved her off, she left and I dialed Melanie's number.

"Hello." she answered on the first ring her voice giving nothing away.

"Hey Mel, how are you doing?" I asked shifting to get more comfortable in the bed.

"Lee, I thought you were my Dad calling." she said and paused to giggle a little bit, I smiled at that."I'm doing just fine, how about you?" she replied.

"I'm fine too just missing you and wishing my memory would come back." I told her.

"I know it will come back in time, maybe it would help if I told you what happened." she said sounding confident.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked her wishing that we were face to face so I could see her.

"Cause I love you, and love is one of the strongest connections there is; plus you're strong Lee, you will get through this."she said.

I nodded it was true, "Thanks babe, it helps to hear you want to talk about your dad?"I said wanting to help her somehow.

"No thanks Lee, I'm rather beat. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you good night."she said suddenly sounding tired and worn out.

"Alright, I love you too. Goodnight Mel."I told her because pushing her would have been hung up soon afterward and I called Barney knowing he'd be up and he'd be pissed at me for not resting like I'm supposed to be.

Barney's POV

I'd never seen Melanie as mad as she was today at her father, obviously he had kept this secret from her until now which was for good reason; nobody would want to hear about there mother being murdered at any age.

My phone rang, I checked the ID and shook my head before answering, "What the hell are you doing awake at this hour?"

"I need to talk to you about your plan, there's a major loop whole in it."said Lee.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?"I asked my plans were always foolproof what was wrong with it.

"What if they send more guys to finish off Mel and me?" he asked in return. 'Oops.'I thought and try to think of something and my silence gave Lee his answer because he kept talking.

"I thought so, I'll have us moved to another room. Plus you could have Yin give us a few weapons for safety."he explained.

I took a minute to think on it and Lee had a good plan, "Alright, I'll have Yin over there first thing in the morning. Now get some rest Christmas or you'll have to deal with an unhappy Melanie tomorrow when I tell her you weren't resting to recover."I told him.

He chuckled on the other end of the line and said, "Night boss." "Night Lee." I told him and we hung up. I made a few mental notes of weapons they could use and what time to call Yin in the morning. I turned out the lights and went to my room though I knew I wouldn't sleep much.

General's POV

I headed to the base feeling utterly angry with myself;'Why didn't I tell Melanie sooner?'I thought to myself. She'll probably hate me for days, I figured since the last time I saw her this mad with someone she didn't talk to them for a week but then again she'd been fifteen at the time.

All my men had gathered in our strategy room for the meeting I had requested just an hour ago. I entered the room they all stood and saluted me, I saluted back and said, "At ease gentlemen."

I took my place at the front of the room, "I've gathered you here because I won't be leading you today; that role will fall on Sergent Williams."I paused as he rose and joined me.

"I will be visiting my daughter Melanie at the hospital today, follow William's instructions and make me proud."I told them. Private Wayne raised his hand to speak and I nodded before he stood up.

"Sir, please tell Melanie that we're thinking of her, wishing her a speedy recovery and to get her butt back here. We all miss her, Sir."he told me, and I smiled in spite of myslef.

"Will do Private."I said before leaving the room. Wayne and Mel were good friends and always pushed each other during training making them the best two soldiers I have. 'If something ever happens to me, one of them will take over for me.'I thought before climbing in my car and heading for the meeting place as Barney instructed.

Toll's POV

I waited with Barney and Gunnar for the General to show up, Hale was out following him to make sure he got here okay. I wasn't worried about the mission; I was more worried about Melanie and Lee.

"Have either of you talked to Lee or Melanie this morning?"I asked doubting they had.

"Nope, how about you Barney?" replied Gunnar from his seat by the bar. Barney was standing at the window keeping an eye out, now he turned to us.

"Nah, I didn't talk to them. Yin's with them, they have weapons too, they'll be fine."he told us, I nodded.

A few minutes later the General's car parked outside and he came in looking pale but rearing to go at the same time. "General."Barney greeted with a nod.

"Hey guys, I've had two cars follow me not including your man." he told us and turned to give me the keys. "Good luck."he said.

"Luck ain't got nothing to do with it, but I will be careful."I said smiling ready to go. I climbed in the car and headed off taking in the two black cars that pulled out right after I did.

'Amateurs.'I thought heading down the street.

Barney's POV

We gave Toll a ten minute head start before going after him. I drove with the General beside me and Gunnar on his other side; things were going according to plan.

I picked up the walkie talkie, "Ceasar, how's it look?"I asked knowing he had Toll's back.

"Not good man, now there's three cars on Toll's bumper. Where are you guys?" he reported back.

I turned the corner before replying, "Two blocks away, give us a minute to catch up then you know what to do."I pressed down on the accelerator.

"Hell yeah I do!"came Hale's loud response as he crashed into the second car behind Toll, I could see them then.

We rammed into the back of the car closest to us, it went up over the curbe and into the showcase of a dress store. "Somebody needs to learn how to drive."Gunnar commented with a chuckle, I smiled.

Ahead of us Toll hit the brakes making the guy behind him crash into his rear end. The guy got out of his car and headed towards Toll, Hale got out of his car and yelled, "Hey!"getting the guy to turn towards him. His gun was raised and Hale shot him in the chest making him fall to the ground.

I drove up beside Toll's car, he was leaning back against his seat blood running down the side of his head. "Toll!"I said loudly and scrambled out of the car same time as Gunnar did.

"Relax man, I'm fine."he told us wincing a little when we helped him out of the car.

Hale came up to us then, "I'll take him, let's get to the hospital."he said taking Gunnar's place on Toll's left side.

I helped get Toll into the car, "Take it easy man, you'll be alright."I told him.

Right after we heard tires squeal and looked up to see the General speeding off for the hospital, Gunnar ran over and we headed after him.I slipped on my lucky ring then.

Lee's POV

I laid in the hospital bed ready but bored out of my mind, Melanie was across from me in her bed looking the same as I felt. Yin was down the hall from our room sitting on a bench reading a newspaper so anyone who was looking to visit us would think we were sleeping.

I could feel my knife under my pillow, I had one stashed under the mattress as well, you could never be too careful. I looked to Mel again knowing she had her own weapons; a knife under her pillow, a gun under the mattress and a kife under it on the other side.

"You're awfully quiet."I told her and she looked up at me.

"There's not much to talk about."she stated, I knew then she was withdrawing herself from the situation until it became necessary for her to act. I shook my head before we heard fighting out in the hallway, we closed our eyes pretending to sleep.

Melanie's POV

I listened intently knowing that timing was everything as the door opened then closed, footsteps sounded getting closer and closer to my bed. My hands tensed still beside my body wanting to defend myself but I waited, my mind racing with thoughts of how this would end I wanted to shake them away but didn't.

The guy stopped beside the head of the bed, I heard him lift out his gun, I could only guess that he had straightened his arm out and was aiming at my head; I took action.

Rising up I grabbed the gun out of his hand and turned it on him as a knife pirced his side making him scream out in pain.I looked the Lee; he was sitting up in his bed a hard expression on his face.

The guy was now on the floor, trying to stop the bleeding. I got up and knelt down next to him the gun still on hand if he tried something.

"Where's my father?"I demanded my expression stone cold.

"How should I know? my job was to take care of you guys not him."he replied. I wiped him across the face witht the gun, he groaned and grabbed his nose which was bleeding heavily since I had just broken it.

"I'll ask you one more time, where is my father?"I said my eyes blazing now with anger.

"On his way here, if Curtis doesn't get him first." he grumbled.I hit him over the head this time knocking him out, before securing him to the hospital bed.

"Melanie, don't worry the guys will get Curtis before he even touches your father."Lee said trying to comfort me.

"Thanks Lee but I'm going to check on Yin and touch base with the team to find out what's going on."I told him and went out into the hallway.

Yin was on the bench rubbing his head, "You guys alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "How about you?"I asked taking in the damaged bench and walls.

"Never better."he replied with a smile, I concluded he couldn't have been hurt too badly which was good to know.

"Lets contact Barney and see how things are going on his end."I stated as we went back in the room to sit with Lee.

Barney's POV

We raced after the General being causious as we could but hurrying none the less. "Barney, what's going on?"Melanie's voice came over the walkie talkie.

Toll picked it up before I could stop him, "Hey Mel, everything's going good we're just following your father to the hospital."he replied taking in my glare. "It's the truth."he told me simply, he had a point.

"That's good to hear, we're all clear here. Could I talk to him?"Melanie told us, I hesitated on how to answer her it wouldn't be safe for the General at this speed but he might slow down if he knew his daughter was safe.

I took the talkie from Toll, "Alright, but make it quick he is driving."I told her. The talkie went quiet after that and we saw the General pick up his talkie and slow down tapping the brakes.

Melanie's POV

"Hey Dad," I said through the walkie talkie, hoping he'd pick up.

"Melanie, are you alright honey?" he said almost right away.

"Yes Dad, we're all fine here. Where are you? Are you hurt?"I replied worried for him. It was still possible for him to get hit and I didn't want to think about what would happen if that happened.

"I'm fine dear, a few blocks from the hospital. I love you Melanie, forever and always."he said meaningly, it took me a minute to catch on.

"Dad!"I screamed into the walkie talkie, we heard the crash outside the hospital for a response.

I stood up so fast my chair fell backwards and I was dizzy for moment before it went away and I went for the door. Yin grabbed my arm, "Yin! Let me go!"I yelled at him struggling under his grip.

"You're not going anywhere."said Lee loudly from his bed, as Yin dragged me back to my chair and made me sit down.

Tears and frustration were on the verge of breaking free from me but I couldn't break down; no I needed to be strong and believe that Dad was alright.

I watched Lee as he lifted the walkie talkie to his mouth and clicked the button before speaking to put it lightly.

Lee's POV

"What the hell happened?"I yelled loudly through talkie to get someone's attention.

"Lee, Mel's Dad has been hit. They're bringing him inside now, I'm no expert but he doesn't look too good."came Gunnar's voice.

Melanie put her head in hands before she started crying and sobbing uncontrolably, Yin tried to comfort her by rubbing her back but it didn't help much; she was almost hysterical.

I ached to hold her close to me, and comfort her myself but I needed to focus on finding out how bad her father was to help her feel better.

"Gunnar, put Barney on."I told him, I waited a minute and watched Yin help Mel into her bed; she hugged her pillow as she cried.

"I can't tell you much, other than what Gunnar said."Barney told me.

"I don't buy that, tell me."I demanded knowing he didn't want to hurt Melanie but we needed to know what we were dealing with.

"Alright, the General's hurt bad Christmas. One of the nurses commented that he looks the same as you did when you were brought in."he told me, I could hear the noise of the street in the background meaning he was still outside.

I sighed, "Tell me you got the guy that did it."I said tiredly I would need to rest soon I knew.

"Didn't have too the stupid idiot killed himself on impact."Barney told me in discust; he hated cowards who took the easy way out as did I.

I was silent for a minute thinking, 'If the General had a head injury too then he may not remember, just like me.'I shook my head.

"I'll be in soon."Barney said and turned off the walkie talkie I found out when I tried to talk to him.

I was going to talk to Melanie when a nurse came in, she looked at the unconcious man on the bed but ignored him for the moment; she went to Mel's bed.

"Melanie, your father would like to see you."she said gently yet urgently at the same time.

"He's awake?"she asked stunned.

"Yes, he'd like to see you."the nurse confirmed.

The nurse went to grab a wheelchair when Melanie started to get up and out of her helped her into the chair and the nurse wheeled her away.

Not long afterwards some more nurses and doctors took the man to another room, far away from ours I hoped. I wanted to be with Melanie but she needed time with her Dad, Yin came to my bed.

"Give her time Lee, she's hurting right now and needs time as do you."he said.

"I know, I'm willing to give it to her but it kills me that I can't hold her and everything else a boyfriend should do for her."I confided surprising myself with what I'd just told him.

"It helps to talk about things like this."Yin suggested.

"He's right you know."said Barney as he stood at the foot of my bed. I closed my eyes and didn't speak to them for a while.

Melanie's POV

I was shaky with nerves and fear as the nurse took me to my father's room. He was awake already which hopefully meant he wasn't hurt too badly, I hoped that logic was true.

Dad smiled as soon as he saw me enter the room, I smiled back happily. "Hi Dad,"I greeted as the nurse placed me beside the bed as close to him as I could get.

"Hey darling, I'm so sorry."he apologized his eyes were watery and sad looking just like when Mom died.I believed he meant it whole heartedly that he had forgiven me for my reaction, but had I forgave him yet?

"Apology accepted."I told him looking over his body for his injuries. One of his legs was broken and in a cast, one of his wrists were broken and his head was bandaged.

"How are you feeling Dad?"I asked then added, "Have you suffered any memory loss?"thinking of Lee, and how he wasn't able to comfort me because of his injuries but I knew he had wanted to.

"Sore and tired like I've been through rookie training for a week straight."he said lightening the mood with some humour which was a good thing in my opinion.

"No,I haven't suffered any memory loss my concussion was only minor like yours."he replied to my second question, I was relieved to hear that.

"How's Toll?"he asked me, I stared at him shocked.

'Toll was hurt and no one had told us?'I thought outraged he promised to be careful. "I didn't know he was hurt."I admitted my voice weak with the sure feeling of crying again. My Dad took my hand in his and squeezed it before calling for a nurse to find out about Toll.

Barney's POV

Lee Christmas was one of the most stubborn men I have ever met, next to me that is. Yin left the room so we could talk knowing how close we are, I paced thinking which drove Lee crazy on normal days so today it should work no problem.

Within a few minutes he asked, "Why are you pacing?"

"Because I'm thinking."I said simply and kept pacing at the foot of his bed.

"If you're thinking of ways to get my memory back, your wasting your time. It will only come back in time."he told me.

"Tell me what's going on with you."I said straight out.

Lee sighed placing his hand on the side of his head and then letting it fall back to the bed. "It's hard to explain, but to make it simple for you. I just want to be myself again, can you understand that?" he told me, his tone was irritated.

"Yeah, you don't feel right. You're not complete because part of you is missing. What you don't get is the part that's missing isn't your memory, it's Melanie."I said rather roughly and went to check on Toll, leaving Lee to his thoughts.

Toll's POV

Man did my head ever hurt, but a concussion was a strong hit to the head so it made sense. Other than that I wasn't hurt at all, though they wanted to keep me over night just in case.

Hale and Gunnar stayed with me most of the time which was helpful but I wanted to see the others and make sure everyone was alright. "How's Melanie doing?"I asked them as they stood beside my bed.

"I'm doing fine, what I want to know is why didn't anyone tell me you were hurt?"she replied from the doorway in her wheelchair.

"You have enough to worry about."said Barney as he wheeled her into the room. Mel turned around and scowled at him, he said nothing.

"That's good to hear Mel, what about your Dad?"I said hoping he was alright.

"His injuries are the same as Lee's with a minor concussion. I got to see him briefly and we talked."Melanie replied her voice sounding hopeful but she looked as tired as the rest of us.

"Good, come on guys lets get Yin and go crash in the hotel."Barney commanded and the guys left. "We'll be back in the morning."he told us and left as well.

Melanie looked uncomfortable in her chair, something was bothering her. I asked her about it, "What's wrong Mel?"

She didn't even try to act like there wasn't anything wrong, she just started talking, "Once you're healed enough and Lee can be moved you guys will leave, since I'm with the team I should go with you guys. But on the other hand my father will need help until his injuries heal and he needs to put someone in charge for him until he can return to the military. I've got quite the choice to make."she confessed outright.

I thought about it for a few minutes before offering her the best advice I had, "Yes it is quite the choice, follow your heart Melanie it will help you to make the right choice. Also don't forget whatever decision you make no one will blame you either way."I told her.

She nodded, "Thanks Toll, I'll see you in the morning."she said as the nurse came in to take her back to her own room.

I knew what choice I would make, I just hoped Melanie would make the same one.

Melanie's POV

'Well I'd gotten two pieces of advice on what to do so far from my father and Toll, all I had to do now was talk to one more person;Lee.'I thought as I was pushed to my room with him and helped into the bed beside his.

He smiled when he saw me which made things all the much harder, because I loved him so much that I didn't want to talk about the fact that I might have to leave him.

Also he loved me so much, and would try as hard as he could I knew to get his memories back. Lee wasn't the same Lee Christmas anymore but it didn't bother me because he was still the same on the inside.

The nurse left us after making sure we had everything we needed, and turned off the lights after we told her it was alright to do so; I could turn on the side lamp between the beds if needed.

"Lee, we need to talk about us, and what's going to happen tomorrow when the team leaves."I told him and shockingly he grinned.

"I've been thinking about that." he told me, "I've got an idea but can you turn on the light babe? Its easier to talk when I can see your face."he said after a pause.

I flipped on the light, he smiled almost immediately and his eyes sparkled with happiness. "What's your idea Lee?"I asked smiling at him.

"Well love..."he started and explained his idea to me afterwards I went over and hugged him.

"You're a genius!"I exclaimed,he chuckled underneath me.

"I have my moments."he retorted smiling when I pulled back.

I went back to my bed, happy we'd come up with a plan for tomorrow all we had to do was tell the others.

"I love you Lee, if it wasn't for you coming with me; I'd probably be dead right now, thank you."I told him.

"I love you too Melanie, and I'd do it all over again in a heart beat."he said sweetly before we fell asleep after a long and stressful day.

Lee's POV

I awoke the next morning with Melanie beside me in my bed, and my memories came flooding back of the night before we left home and our time here before the accident; I remembered everything.

I brushed Melanie's hair out of her face gently with my fingers and kissed her with all the love I had for her. She reacted with the same passion and was beaming when we broke apart.

"Lee, you're amazing."she said dreamily her eyes full of wanting.

I smiled, "You're the best Melanie, it's because of you that I got my memories back."I told her.

"That's great, the guys will be pretty happy." she said.

The nurse arrived with our breakfast trays and we ate eagerly given everything we've been through plus the need to heal. Dr. Graham arrived a short time after we had finished and talked to us.

"Good morning, how are you two feeling?"he said, I was surprised he had to ask given our faces.

"Good, aside from these damn casts. I got my memories back and how long do I have to wear this things?"I told him holding up my wrist in the cast which was driving me nuts.

"Good, ready to go home."Mel replied happily.

He smiled, "Excellent,three months for your wrist and six months for your leg, Lee."he told us, not making me feel any better.

"I've already been to see your friend and Melanie's father. Toll can go home today but is advised to take it easy, your father and you two may return home as well but Melanie will have to help her father and you as well Lee."he explained.

"Great!"Melanie said loudly in her excitement, I smiled.

"Thanks Doctor for everything you did for us, tell Barney to wait for the four of us in the waiting room. We'll change and meet them there."I said.

"You're welcome,I'll do that."he told me and left us to change as the team left clothes for us yesterday.

Melanie's POV

I dressed in a skirt and t-shirt from the guys then helped Lee get dressed due to his casts. He watched me do it and smiled when I was finished.

"Good job."he commented looking himself over before he got in the supplied wheelchair, I wheeled him out.

The team smiled upon seeing us, "Hey, so what are you guys going to do?"asked Barney wasting no time as usual.

"Well Barney we decided to stay in London while we recover with my father, and besides Paul and Kim need their visit still."I replied and my Dad picked up from there.

"Melanie will also be picking my replacement to fill in for me while I heal and someone on base misses her."he told them with a smile.

Toll spoke then, "We're going to miss you guys, stay safe."and everyone nodded in agreement but Barney.

Barney nodded too before speaking, "I see you've made your choice."he said looking to me directly.

"For now."was all I said and we shared a knowing smile.

**All done, I'm so sorry it took so long to finish. I got writer's block, was busy and etc. Hope you guys like it, review please. Not sure about doing a sequel just yet.**


End file.
